Lost Without You
by Thatsmee21
Summary: Austin and Ally have had a class together, but never really talked. Once that changes and they become close friends, they develop feelings for each other. But, Austin has a girlfriend and doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship. What will they do? Sucky summary, please read!
1. Here Goes Nothing,

This is my first Auslly fanfic, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out but here goes nothing (:

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

Well, first day of high school. I'm so nervous! But, here goes nothing. I walked into school and went to get my schedule. After I got it, I immediately went to find my best friend, Trish. "Trish!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her. We hugged and compared schedules. "No classes together, again!" I said, disappointed. We both sighed.

BRRIIIINGGG.

"Alright, well we'll figure out a way to see each other," I reassured her. "Of course we will! We always do" She smiled. "Well we better get going, don't wanna be late on our first day! " She continued. I agreed and smiled as we gave each other a quick hug and went our separate ways.

Most of the classes went by quick, but it was time for the longest class. 5th period. The reason it's the longest is because we lunch during that class. I walked in and took a random seat. I looked around and saw nobody I knew. I sighed and put my head down, and waited for all the students to come in and the teacher to start teaching.

**Austin's POV.**

Well my day has been pretty boring. Let's see how 5th period goes. I meet up with my friend, Dez and we go to class together. I walk in and search the room, hoping to find someone I know. Nope. But I see someone with their head down and instantly recognized her. Ally Dawson. I had her in first period last year, but we never really talked. I always thought she was kind of cute. My thoughts were interrupted by Dez, "dude come on, pick a seat" He told me. I shrugged and sat in the back. We sat next to each other and goofed around. The teacher came in and changed the seats around. She put us in alphabetical order. What is this? First grade?

**Ally's POV.**

Alphabetical order? What is this? Kindergarten. Oh well, I shrugged. I was in the first row. I was surrounded by a red-headed boy named Dez, and a girl named Mary. I remember Dez, he was in my first period last year. He always use to hang out with that blonde-haired kid. I look around and I see him. There he was.

Austin Moon.

* * *

Well, there ya go! First chapter. It'll get better, promise :) Review please!

Sorry short!


	2. There he was

Chapter 2 here you go! I just couldn't wait haha xD

Ally's POV.

I stared at him. I'm not sure why. He changed. Got taller, even grew a little mustache. I giggled and looked away before he caught me staring at him. I remember he had long hair. He definitely looks better like this. The teacher started teaching and I looked down at my work and started working.

Austin's POV.

I was laughing with Dez when I noticed Ally staring at me. No big deal, she just probably thinks I'm cute. I smirk to myself. Austin, you have a girlfriend. I told myself. Well, soccer has a goalie, doesn't mean you can't score. I laugh a little. I would never cheat on a girl. I can't stand cheaters. They're the worst. Before I knew it, class was over and it was time to go to lunch.

Over the next few days, I kept glancing at her. Just to see her. She had those big brown eyes that made me melt.

Ally's POV.

I walked into class a few days later. I had made friends with the people around me. They were sweet, especially Mary. I grabbed the paper that was infront of the door and set in on my desk. "Ally" I hear someone say. I look around and see Austin looking at me and saying my name. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can you grab me a paper please? I'm too lazy to get up." He says. I giggle and grab him a paper . "Thanks" He smiles as he catches the paper. I smile back and sit down happily. I start conversing with Dez and Mary before I look over at Austin, who has his head down with his eye peeking out staring at me. I look at him weird before I burst out laughing and he smiles. I giggle and continue my conversation.

Austin's POV.

I suddenly have a major urge to talk to her. I have no clue why. I put my head down but peek at her and Dez. When she sees me, she busts out laughing and give her a warm smile. It continues like this for a few days, by then we're talking every day.

Ally's POV.

Every day, he would sit on my desk before class started and we would talk. He's so funny, but can be a little mean. Even if he is just joking. Me and Dez have gotten pretty close. But me and Austin just immediately clicked. The only person missing was Trish. I missed her. Austin was sitting on my desk talking to Dez, and I was just eavesdropping on their conversation, not like it was anything interesting, just stupid boy stuff. I took out my phone to text Trish, making sure to hide it from the teacher. I didn't have a cool smart phone, it was lame, so I wanted to hide it from Austin too, I knew he would laugh. As if he heard my thoughts, he started laughing when he saw my phone. "That's your phone?" He asked, smirking. I looked up at him and gave him an annoyed look. "It's one of those prepaid ones for 10 bucks huh Ally?" He said again, smirking and looking at Dez, then back at me. I roll my eyes, "Leave my ugly phone alone," I told him playfully, before giving him a little smile and pushing him off my desk lightly. He smiled and went to his seat, then the teacher started teaching.

BRRRIIIIIIINGGGGG!

Time for lunch! Yay! By the time it's time to go to lunch, everyone would be starving. We have the last lunch of the day, which kinda sucks, but we deal. I waited outside the door for a couple of friends when Austin came out, "Let's go buddy," He said, wrapping his arm around me roughly and dragging me with him. "Wait I have to wait for my friends!" I told him, squirming in his tight grip. He laughed and let go, "My bad," He said, smiling and waiting with me. "You don't have to wait ya know," I smiled at him. "Oh okay, bye Alls," He said before pulling me into a quick side hug and leaving before I could hug back. The whole time during lunch I was thinking about 5th period. It was fun, I'm going to like that class. I had a song stuck in my head the whole time, I couldn't remember what it was. I sat at the table with my friends and looked at the hallways, which we have a clear view of. I saw him. My heart skipped a beat then started racing like crazy. His brown hair, his tanned skin, and oh those dimples. He's so cute. There he stood at the railing upstairs. I was smiling to myself before I snapped out of it before he saw. I instantly forgot about everything and all I could think about was him, which wasn't a surprise since I had a huge crush on him…

End of Chapter 2 ! Hope you liked it! More to come! Review, Review, Review! :D


	3. Songs and Surprises

Ally's POV.

Dallas Jones. **(1) **He had that smile that make every girl wanna melt. I've heard he has a lot of girls that like him, not a big surprise honestly. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I started liking him a week ago, we've been in school for 2 or 3 weeks. He just started talking to me and making me laugh. The very next day he gave me a hug which made me go crazy. We had talked everyday since then, but for some reason we talked less since a few days ago. But seeing him is the reason why I love sixth period. "Ally! Earth to Ally!" I heard my best friend say. I snapped out of it and looked at her, "Trish!" I gave her a hug and smiled. "You have this lunch too?" She smiled and replied, "yup! Yay this is awesome!" We both giggled and she sat down.

Austin's POV.

I sat at the lunch table with Dez and a couple of other friends. I looked around and noticed I had a clear view of Ally. I smiled and felt my phone vibrate. Once I took it out, I realized it was my girl Brooke texting me. She goes to a different school, in a different city, but we've been together for 6 months now and distance doesn't matter. I smiled at her text and texted her back. "Aww is it your girly wirlyyy?" I heard Dez tease. I looked up and gave him a look then chuckled. "I miss her man," I told him honestly. "Don't worry bro, you'll see her soon." He reassured me. Before I knew it school was over and I was home. I had my laptop on my lap, on Facebook **(2)** , bored. Nobody was on and there was nothing to do. I decided to look Ally up. "Ally Dawson.." I said as I typed. I scrolled up and down before realizing she was the second one. I smiled and clicked on her name. I wasn't gonna add her, just wanna see her pictures and possibly message her. I clicked on the profile picture and smiled at the picture of her smiling at me with those big brown eyes. Before I knew it, it was 11 pm. "Woah, that was fast," I thought to myself. I logged out and closed the laptop then headed to bed.

Ally's POV.

I heard my alarm go off. I groaned and turned it off, 5:30 is too early to be getting up for school. I yawned and stretched before forcing myself to get up and out of my warm comfortable bed. I got dressed immediately, because I hated showering in the morning. Even though we're in Miami, it's cold in the morning. I slipped on a floral skirt and plain tank top, then threw on a cardigan and my flats. I curled my hair and applied some makeup before I began walking to school with Trish.

We sat and laughed and talked, before I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair walking the halls. I smiled at Austin, but he didn't see me. He looked nice today. His beautiful hazel eyes were sparkling as he walked through the halls. Well time for first period, we got up and walked to class.

BRRIIIIINGGG!

"Wow 5th period already?" I told my friend, before she left, leaving me alone to walk to class. I walked into class and smiled at Dez and Austin, who was sitting on my desk as usual. "Well, you look classy today," I hear Austin say. I give him a slight smile and turn to talk to my friend. "Rude!" He says. I look at him confused, before I realize he didn't see my smile. I giggle, "Sorry, but thank you," I say before sitting down. "Alright well gotta go," He says, giving me a hug a sitting side hug. **(3)** He got up and went to his seat. We had a substitute so the whole class was loud. After our work was done, he came over and sat next to me and Dez. I noticed him texting, and listening to music. "What song are you listening to?" I ask, before taking the headphone resting on his chest and put it in my ear. "I love this song!" I say excitedly, singing along. Once the song is done, I look over at him, staring at me in shock. I look at him confused, "You have an amazing voice! I love singing too!" He tells me. I blush slightly, but cover it up. "Really? That's awesome! I don't really like singing in front of people, but I write songs," I tell him shyly. "I suck at writing songs!" He admits. "Maybe you could be my song writer?" He says smiling. "We'll see blondie," I tell him, messing with his hair and smiling. "So,who ya textin'? " I asked sweetly. He looked up at me, smiling. "My girlfriend, Brooke." He tells me. I smile slightly, feeling a bit of disappointment. "Aw that's sweet," I tell him. He nods , without looking up from his phone. "Yeah, we've been together for 6 months, 7 on the 16th. She's awesome," He says. I smile, "That's so sweet," I admit. "Yeah.." He trails off. "Soo, what about you?" He asks. "What about me?" I ask back, confused. "Who do you like?" He says, getting closer. I back away slightly, and feel myself blush. "Whaaaat?" I say, extending the a. "No one.." I lie. He looks at me, not believing me. "Oh come on Alls! That blush on your face gives it all way," He smirks, "Well…" I trail off, seeing Dez and him lean closer to me. I sigh. "Dallas," I mumble quietly. "Huh?" They say, not hearing me. "Did you say Dallas?" Dez asked. I bite my lip and look down nodding slightly. "Ahhh she likes Dallas!" Austin says pretty loudly. I stare up at him with a look, "no, say it louder I insist," I say sarcastically. "Okay, ALLY LIKES DA—" He practically shouts before I put my hand over his mouth and look around. "You can't tell anyone," I tell him seriously. "Pinky promise," I say, holding out my pinky and removing my hand from his mouth. He sends me one of his adorable signature smiles and locks his pinky with mine. "Wait, that Dallas, with the brown hair and dimples?" He says, almost in a disgusted tone. I nod, "Yeah…" I tell him dreamily. He chuckles lightly, "Oooh he's so gonna play you," He tells me before going back to his phone. I stare at him. "W-what?" I stutter. He looks up at me, a little guilty. "Sorry but he is. My friend went out with him in the 7th grade, and yeah it didn't end good. He likes to cheat Ally. Sorry, but he's a player." He continues. I look at him, jaw hanging open. I don't believe it. Sweet, innocent Dallas, a cheater? I refuse to believe it. But why would Austin lie? I rest my head for about 10 minutes then it's time for lunch. Austin and I quickly have a side hug before we go our separate ways, or should I say separate lunch tables.

The Dallas thing was all I could think about the rest of the day. Even at home. I sat on my bed, laptop on my lap, trying to get my mind off it. Why would he tell me something like that? Nobody wants to hear that about the person they like! Speaking of liking people… I type in Austin's girlfriend's name. "Brooke Herrera," I say as I type. Many people come up, but there are two profiles with the same picture, so I click on them both. "She's pretty," I mumble to myself. For some reason I don't really like her. I have a bad feeling about her. Once I look through the other profile, my bad feeling was confirmed.

_I don't believe this._

* * *

**I know Dallas doesn't have dimples, but I wanted him to .**

**I don't own Facebook!**

**Is that a thing? xD **

Chapter 3! :D Hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon! Review! (:


	4. Telling & Feeling

Ally's POV.

I grab my phone and immediately call Trish. "Trish, I need your help." I say and I tell her the situation. "You need to tell him Ally! If you it was you, you would wanna know too," She tells me. I nod, "It's gonna be so hard! What am I gonna say just straight up tell him, Oh hey Austin your girlfriend's cheating on you?!" I almost yell. This is gonna suck. I sigh, "I know Alls, but you have to. I wish I could be there with you!" She admits. "I know me too! Alright, well I gotta go Trish. Thanks so much. You're an amazing best friend" I sincerely tell her before hanging up.

I still can't believe she would cheat on him. How could she cheat on a guy that's so sweet, amazing, funny, adorable, and just the best friend ever! I feel anger build up inside of me. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell him. I turn my attention back to my laptop and continue searching, and before I know it I'm asleep.

_The next day._

Austin's POV.

I'm sitting on Ally's desk waiting for her to come into class. I have my headphones in my ear jamming out to my playlist. I see her come in with a worried look on her face, so I immediately worry. "Ally what's wrong?" I ask her as soon as she sits down. She smiles at me, which I can tell is a fake smile, "Nothing" She tells me. I glare at her, not believing, "Don't worry about it…yet" She mumbles the last part, but I heard it. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to talk before the teacher tells me to go to my seat. If yess who switched classes!" I hear someone say. I look up to find a short curly hair Latina girl standing in the doorway. "Trish!" Ally squeals and runs to hug her. I chuckle and walk over to them."so I'm guessing you two know each other?" I chuckle, telling Ally. " Trish this is Austin, Austin this is my best friend Trish,"Ally says, smiling. I shake Trish's hand and smile warmly. Trish whispers something to Ally which I'm almost sure is about me, but I couldn't hear.

Ally's POV.

"Guess who switched classes?!" I hear a familiar voice say. I'd know that voice anywhere. I look up to see my best friend Trish. "Trish!" I squeal and run to hug her immediately. "I'm guessing you two know each other?" I hear Austin say. I smile, "Austin, this is my best friend, Trish. Trish, this is Austin," I introduce them. They shake hands and I smile at Trish. "I knew you couldn't tell him alone, and I missed having classes with you, so I convinced them to switch me," She whispers in my ear. Oh no. I forgot! I had to tell Austin. I frown so much it's not possible to frown anymore. I nod and hug her again. "Thanks," I tell her before looking over at Austin. I bite my lip, "Austin I—uhm we need to tell you something," I say quietly.

Austin's POV.

I see Ally bite her beautiful full lips. "Austin, I—uhm we need to tell you something," I hear Ally say, pointing to her and Trish. I see a huge frown on her face which confirms that something is wrong. "What's up Alls?" I say, before sitting down and patting the seat next to me. She sits, hesitates then begins talking. "So, yesterday I looked up your girlfriend on Facebook. (1)" She begins. I raise my eyebrow slightly but gesture her to continue. "She has two profiles," She continues, choking on the words. "On the other profile, she's married to some other guy named Damian Gonzales." Trish continues, noticing Ally can't go on.

_My heart begins breaking._

I look at Ally, only to see her head hanging down. "W-what?" I ask in disbelief. "It's true," Ally whispers. I pull out my phone and pull up a picture of Brooke. "Did the girl look like this?" I showed Ally, who then nods. She sighs and looks up at me, "her cover photo was her and the guy, together, hugging, kis—" She stops.

I stare at her. "You see Trish! This is why I didn't want to," Ally tells Trish. "I feel so bad," she continues. "Why do you feel bad?" I ask her, aggressive, but gentle. "Because, you're heartbroken, " She says, biting her lip again. "I don't believe this I need to see it myself," I pull out my phone and search Facebook and find out that everything is true.

_My heart officially broke._

"You'd think she'd block you from seeing the other profile. Stupid," Trish scoffs. I feel a lump in my throat. No. Austin Moon doesn't cry. I stop myself and immediately text Brooke.

Ally's POV.

I feel so bad for Austin. He's broken, and I can tell he's trying not to cry. I almost wanna cry, I can't imagine him. "I'm so tired of this," He says, I look up. "This is the second time this happens to me," He continues. "Austin I'm so sorry," I apologize again. He puts his head down. Where's Dez? I look around, nowhere to be found. Although Austin is sad and everything, he still looks so adorable. "Our 7 month anniversary was supposed to be next week." He says, looking back up at me. I drop my jaw, completely forgetting that. Now I feel ever worse. I should've never done this. He does some more texting then looks at me with a slight smile. He's smiling, he's smiling that's good. "What's up?" I ask, fake smiling. He hands me his phone, "We just had a whole conversation. Read it," he says. I nod and begin reading. Basically he asks her why she has 2 accounts, and why she's "married" to another guy. Then he goes off on her then she obviously lies and tells him his sister made the other account. I guess he forgot about the pictures. I sigh quietly, not letting him hear. My eyes widen. 'You've got to be kidding me.' I think. Did he really just say that? Did he really just apologize for being a bad boyfriend? Are you kidding me? He'd be the best boyfriend in the whole planet! The ending of it is them getting back together. Anger builds up inside of me. How could he believe that lie! I guess he just loves her too much. I put on my best fake smile and hand his phone back to him. "So you guys are back together? " I ask, hoping for a no. He nods, "yup!" My heart drops.

BRIIIINGGGG!

"Time for lunch," Trish says. I nod and start walking, before signaling her to go on as I walk back to Austin. "C'mon Austin, let's go," I tell him, smiling a bit. He looks up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. Then he stands up and comes closer to me. "I wanna say thank you Ally. Other friends wouldn't have told me but you did. I'm glad you did, but in the end it was all a misunderstanding! I know that must've been hard for you to tell me but thanks again. You're such an amazing friend and I'm glad I met you. " Before I knew it, I almost threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hesitates, almost in shock, then wraps his arms around my small waist and pulls me in closer to him. We hug for a while, but only feels like a few seconds. I didn't wanna let him go. He was so warm and comforting. Being in his arms just felt…

_right…_

* * *

**(1) I don't own Facebook! :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! (when I say guys, i mean guys and girls :) ) Do you want me to do recaps of the last chapter everytime i upload a new one? If it would help you guys or anything. Just let me know and will do! **


	5. Thinking & Realizing

Ally's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about that hug. It was our first real hug and it was just amazing. It was so comfortable, and warm, and soft, and it's like I belonged there. Ok, what am I saying? I need to snap out of this. My mind was everywhere. I was still trying to get over Dallas being a player, and the fact that Austin got back together with cheating Brooke. I just, it's crazy. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I had my head down so I wasn't sure who it was. "Hey, you okay?" I hear a familiar voice. That's right, I was in sixth period. And that was ..Dallas. Ugh. I look up and we were face to face, about 2 inches apart. Once I put my head up he spoke, "Okay, cuz you had your head down and you seemed sad," I gave him a slight smile, "I'm fine," I tell him. He gives me one of his charming smiles and goes to his seat. Ugh, why did he do that? That smile is what got me in the first place. I need to get over it. Everytime I look at him, it makes me hurt more and it just sucks, so much. After I officially knew he was a player, everything changed.

_*Flashback* _

_I was standing in the hallways with Trish. It was after 6__th__ period and I had told her about what Austin said about Dallas. "He's probably right," She tells me. "he does seem like a player," I just look at her. "Seriously? You didn't think to mention this before? Before you were all, you guys are so cute together! I can't wait till he asks you out, and now you're telling me he's a player?" I tell her, a little hurt. "Ally, I'm sorry but now that I think about it, Austin's right." She says. I can see the look in her eyes. It's an apologetic look. I sigh. "It's okay Trish, it just hurts, nobody wants to hear that about someone they really like and I jus—" I'm interrupted by what I see. I see Dallas. Standing there, hand in hand with a girl. That's not why I'm surprised. It's not his girlfriend. His girlfriend goes to a different school. "Alls?" Trish asks. I stand there with my mouth hanging open, then quickly turn before they can see me. "Well, you and Austin were right. He's a player for sure." _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ally Dawson," I hear the teacher say. I look up, confusion in my eyes. "Huh? I mean yes sir?" I ask, trying to sound polite. "the board is yours," He replies. I groan. I hate doing problems on the board. I hate standing in front of people. I have terrible stage fright. I go on the board and do the problem. It's trigonometry ending with algebra. After I figure out all the trigonometry, the algebra is easy. I race through it and finish it. "Oh she's on a roll, she's on fire," I hear Dallas say in a bit of a mocking tone, as I finish up the problem. I'm sending daggers through him in my mind, but on the outside I just look at him slightly. I go back to my seat and slouch down, wanting the day to end.

Austin's POV.

Ally and I finally had a real hug today. She wrapped her arms around my neck tight, and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She was pretty tiny herself, she's short, so she has to get on her tippy-toes to reach my neck. I think that was the best hug I've ever had. After I pulled her close, she sunk into me and hugged me tighter. We hugged for a minute and 30 seconds … not that I was counting. I didn't wanna let her go, but she'd think I was weird if I just held her the whole time, so I decided to let go. We let go at the same time, so it wasn't awkward. I was at home now. This was a long day. The highlight of my day was me and Ally's hug. Or the fact that the Brooke thing was a misunderstanding. I don't know, they're both the highlights of my day. I'm glad Brooke isn't cheating on me, that would completely hurt, so much. I grabbed my laptop and searched up Ally's name on Facebook (1). After our sealed friendship today, I decided it was time to message her. Not add her though, just message.

(Austin- underlined, Ally- _italics) _

Hey Alls :)  
Seen 5:41

_Hey Austin, what's up?  
_

I smiled when she answered. Our conversation went on, talking about random and crazy things. She answered so fast, I decided it was time for some teasing.

Wow, do you ever get off Facebook?  
Seen 7:01

_-.- Yes, I do for your information. I just don't like when people take forever to answer so I like to answer quickly. _

Okay, okay. No need to get all defensive.  
Seen 7:04

_I am not defensive! -_- Okay whatever Austin you're the one that messaged me you little stalker!_

She did not just call me a stalker. No she di-in't.

Ew Austin stop, you're not a girl. I tell myself.

Me? Stalker? You're funny Alls! Hahaha hilarious!  
Seen 7:06

_I know I am thank you very much. Oh hey hey, what did one mushroom say to the other?_

Uh idk what?  
Seen 7:07

_You're a fungi. Hahahahah get it cuz it's a fungi kingdom and the other mushroom is a fun guy and mushrooms and fungi._

I roll my eyes, then bust out laughing. She's so cute when she's dorky. Wait what? Nothing, nothing. I'm talking to myself. Okay that's creepy. Her and her dorky jokes. That was funny though.

Hahah oh Alls, you and your dorky jokes!  
Seen 7:09

_Hey, I am not dorky! I'll get you back for that tomorrow. I gotta go, night blondie. (: _

Ally has signed off. I smile at the nickname she gave me. I can imagine her smile and those big brown eyes. I didn't bother to reply back, I didn't find it had a point. I open up chat and find Brooke online.

Hey babe!

5 mins…no answer.

Babe?

Nothing. Here we go again, with her ignoring me. Why does she keep doing this? I typed her name into Facebook search and clicked on the profile I wasn't supposed to know about. She had no cover photo, no relationship status. I scrolled down her wall and saw nothing that proved her cheating. I smiled to myself and thought maybe she was just having one of those days. I click on her info/about and start reading it. She had a lot to say, but that didn't really matter. Just as I was about to log off I saw something that caught my eye.

_**We're just two kids in love! **_

It read. I smiled and read further.

_**My boyfriend is amazing, he's the best in the whole world! **_

I smile again, which soon fades when I read,

_**Brooke + Damian= Forever! I love you babe! 8/10/12**_

I'm absolutely speechless at this point. Ally was right. Trish was right. How could I be so stupid?! How could she do this to me?! I was always the best to her, and she betrays me like this?! Anger builds inside of me. I'm no longer hurt, I'm mad. Real, real mad. I pop up chat and write to her.

Brooke, I know about the other guy. Don't lie to me and say it's your sisters. I read "Brooke+Damian=Forever! I love you babe! 8/10/12". Really Brooke? I thought I was your babe. I finally thought I didn't need anyone else, just you. Then you moved, and I still felt that way, but you didn't. I just don't even know what to say I just don't believe how you could do this to me. But you know what I'm done. It doesn't matter anymore. It's done. It's over. I'm done. I don't wanna talk to you. I don't wanna hear from you. Nothing. I hope you have such an amazing life with Damian. You don't deserve me and you never did, but you know what I've defiantly found better. She's amazing and loyal, sweet, funny, makes me laugh and won't hurt me. Unlike you. All in all, this is done. Have a nice life. Buuh-Bye.

I press send and smile. It feels like a whole ton has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't feel hurt. It's done, life goes on. You have to move on from it and not let it get in your way. You never know what life may throw at you, but it always gets better. Now I can focus on what really matters. Family, friends, music… and Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**(1) For the millionth time, i do not own Facebook! **

**Please review so i know to continue! It means a lot! :)**


	6. Friendship & More

**Hey guys! I hope you've been liking it. Thanks so much for reviewing and favoriting! It means a lot to me! Anyways, here's chapter 6 :D  
**

* * *

Austin's POV

I sit on Ally's desk, waiting for her while talking to Dez. "Yeah I totally just told her off and completely broke it off, I should've listen to Trish and –" I stop as Ally walks in. "There she is!" I jump off the desk and go over to her. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight. "C-can't b-breathe," She chokes out. I let go and scratch the back of my neck, "Sorry," I give her a half smile. "It's okay blondie," She walks over to her seat and sits down. "So what was the cause of you squeezing me half to death?" She smiles. I laugh, "I don't know, I just felt like doing it. I'm such a funGI" I say, referring to our joke yesterday. She begins laughing hysterically and holding her stomach. "Hey don't take my dorky joke! " She smiles at me, "And I still need to get you back for calling me dorky!" She steps closer to me. "You just called yourself dorky," I tell her. "What! No I said my dorky JOKE," She puts emphasis on the joke. "Nu-uh!" I begin, "Uh-huh!" She argues, "Nu-uh!" I argue back, "Uh-u—" She's cut off by Dez and Trish. "Okay you two love birds, cut it out" I look at Ally who's cheeks are as red as a tomato. I feel heat rise up to my cheeks, then clear my throat. "We're not love birds!" I say, "Yeah, he has a girlfriend and we're just friends!" She defends. I nod. Trish and Dez throw their hands up in defeat, "Okay okay!" Trish says, "We were just kidding!" She continues. "Pfftt, I wasn't!" Dez says. We all give him a look and Trish slaps his arm. "I was I was I'm sorry!" He says, covering his face. Ally laughs. "By the way, me and Brooke broke up," I whisper to her before going back and sitting on her desk.

Ally's POV.

"By the way, me and Brooke broke up," Austin whispers to me. I feel a rush of happiness inside my, but shake it off. I walk to my seat and sit, then look up at him. "What happened?" I ask, biting my lip slightly. "Well you were right, she was cheating. I can't believe I believed her whole 'it's my sisters profile' thing, it was so stupid how could I believe that I guess I just was caught up cuz I love—well loved her. I'm over her" He sends me a wide smile. "Well you deserve much better," I admit to him. He really does. "Thanks Alls," He says, getting up and giving me a hug sitting down. "wait!" I stand up and wrap my arms around him, and he does the same. "I don't like hugs sitting down, it feels awkward," I giggle when I pull away. But for some reason, with Austin, it didn't feel awkward. His hugs felt right. I sit back down and Austin sits back down on my desk and looks down at me with his amazing hazel eyes.

Austin's POV.

I look down at her and she looks up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes that made my heart melt. Okay what's up with me lately? I've been feeling different around Ally, I don't know why. I get butterflies, which choices completely girly. But I don't like her. No no way, me and Alls are just friends. Really good friends that clicked instantly and have fun around each other. Just plain good friends. No more. Plus she would never like me that way. I mean maybe sometimes she acts like it. But I doubt it, she wouldn't like me. I'm fine with it it's not like I like her. I smile at her then talk with Dez.

Ally's POV.

I return the smile and plug my earphones in.

_He was everything, everything, that I wanted_

_We were mean to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted… _**(****1)**

I wanted to continue but I looked up and saw the teacher standing there clearing her throat. I put them away, "sorry ma'am." I told her. Austin sent me a small smile. "You wouldn't have gotten caught if you didn't sing out loud," He tells me. "W-what I was singing out loud? Really I really didn't know," I giggle, then look down and blush. "You're voice is still amazing," He compliments me. "Thanks Austin," I smile at him. "Anything for my best buddy," He says, wrapping his arm around me and smiling. I stand up, his arm still around me. "Yup best buddies!" I agree. "For life?" Trish asks. "Pffft, yeah right!" I say. "Yup, junior year this friendship is over!" He agrees. I giggle and nod. "You see we're in agreement!" We both knew we were kidding. Who knows where this friendship was gonna go? We never know. "Anyways why were you singing that song? What's up? Is it boy trobules? Come on talk to - or should I say ," He tells me. I laugh, "It's still about Dallas, I just can't believe he's a player, he seemed so amazing." I admit, biting my lip. "Those are the ones you gotta look out for," He tells me. I nod. "I know, it just sucks." I say. "Don't worry Alls, you deserve better, that guy doesn't know what he's missing, you're awesome!" He tells me. "Thanks Austin!" I wrap my arms around him and he returns the hug. We both smile.

BRIIINGGG!

"Time for lunch," I smile. "Nooo really, we had no idea!" Austin sarcastically says. I roll my eyes and give him a playful push. We're in the room waiting for Trish and Dez to stop arguing. I plug one headphone in my ear and begin to turn my music on. Austin pulls the headphone out of my ear, "No electronics young lady!" He sternly says, then begins laughing. I give him puppy dog eyes and a little pout and begin walking away, pretending to be sad.

Austin's POV.

She gave me puppy dog eyes and a little pout. She looks so adorable, it drives me crazy. My body thinks before my brain and I grab her, wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug, from the back of course.

Ally's POV.

He pulls me into a hug from back, may I say the way a boyfriend does to a girlfriend. No big deal. He rests his chin on my shoulder and I put my hands on his arms, smiling. He smells so good. I can't stop smiling. We let go and begin walking to lunch. Once we're at the table Trish begins teasing me. "Mhmm, I saw you and Austin today, getting all cozy," She winks at me. I roll my eyes, "No Trish, Austin and I are just friends," I reassure her. She rolls her eyes, not believing it. "Ever since he broke up with his girlfriend the first time, he's been acting different, I see it Alls, believe me. " She tells me. "No way Trish, he would never like me. Believe me." I tell her. He really wouldn't. Austin doesn't like girls like me. He's more into confident girls, who are more well built, taller, and prettier. She shakes her head and we continue eating.

Austin's POV.

I rest my chin on her shoulder and we sort of sway back and forth. I feel like I'm hugging my girlfriend. My heart beats faster and my stomach feels queezy, but in a good way. We let go and go to lunch. I sit at the table, which I have a full clear view of Ally. She's so gorgeous. Her brunette and blonde ombre hair, those big brown eyes, her full lips, and naturally pink blush cheeks. She just made my heart melt and my mind go crazy. I'm sure a lot of guys like her, but just won't admit it. I'm one of those guys. Wait, what did I just say? Did I just admit I liked Ally? Oh man I did…

_I like Ally._

* * *

**(1) I don't own the song My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne. Although i do love that song 3 **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review! :D**


	7. Talking & Sitting

**Thank you all for the reviews so much. You made me so happy! (: I'm glad you guys are liking it, here's chapter 7 !**

* * *

Austin's POV

What am I gonna do? I can't ruin mine and Ally's friendship! That would be the worst. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Well, time for class. I walk in and see that we have a new teacher, which means we have sit anywhere we want. I find Ally already there, sitting next to Dez, so I take the seat in front of her. I turn around and start talking to them. "Hey Alls," I smile and she returns the smile. Man I love her smile. I can't do this if I sit her I'm gonna always wanna talk to her, which will make me wanna like her more, which will make me wanna ask her out. I go over to my other friend and sit next to her. We begin talking, but I keep glancing at Ally, I need to talk to her, it's like an addiction. An addiction that I need to get over, and just stay friends. I will though, right after I give her a hug. That's one thing I really need. I walk up from behind her and decide to hug her from behind. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on top of her head, and we begin rocking back and forth. Okay maybe this isn't so bad. I guess I'll be fine if I talk to her and stay with her. I can handle myself. She squeals then looks up at me. "Austin, you scared me!" She tries squirming out of my grip, but fails miserably. I see a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. Does she like this too?

Ally's POV.

Austin sits in front of me, but then leaves, which makes me sort of sad. He didn't even come back until the end of class, he sat next to some girl. I can't help but feeling jealous for some reason. He even gave her a hug. Does he like her? I frown and bite my lip, then feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a chin rest on my head, which startles me. I squeal then look up only to find a beautiful pair of hazel eyes and blonde hair, "Austin! You scared me!" I try squirming out of his grip, but it's not use. So I sit there, enjoying myself. I feel myself blushing and I can't stop smiling. His arms are warm and comfortable, like always. We sway back and forth before he lets go and comes in front of me. "I wanna sit!" He whines, I shrug and point at an empty chair near us, then stick my tongue out at him. "Nah I'd rather sit here," He says before sitting on my lap. "Austin!" I try to push him off, but can't. I end up giggling and letting him stay there before he gets up himself. "Finally," I roll my eyes playfully. He leaves and I turn to Dez and Trish. "He likes you," Dez says, I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "No he doesn't!" I say, "Yes he does, today just proved everything," He continues. "how?!" I reply, a little defensive but I feel excited to see what he says. "I agree with freckles for once!" Trish interrupts. "Trish! Not you too!" I beg. "Yup, the way he hugged you," She says, "and he sat on your lap," Dez continues for her. "Especially that hug. A boyfriend hugs a girlfriend like that," He tells me. I bite my lip. I love that hug, it was unexpected. It drove me crazy. But I still don't believe he likes me. No way. "Nope, no way I don't believe it!" I argue, "I'm telling you, I know Austin, he likes you!" Dez tries to convince me. "Nope," I say, popping the "p". "if I don't hear it, I won't believe it," I tell them. "And I won't hear it." I add. "Watch I'll ask him," Dez tells me. I shrug. "I'll bet it'll be a no," I stare at him. "we'll see," He mocks. I roll my eyes, "whatever" I sigh.

_At home._

Well today was awesome. Especially fifth period, that was awesome! Austin is so silly, but what can you do? Austin is Austin. I smile and smell my shirt, it smells like Austin. I open my laptop and log on, and decided to message Austin. Not add—message.

(Ally- _italics_ Austin- **bold**)

_Eww cx  
_

**Well well well, look who wants to talk to me now,**

_I just messaged you cuz I'm bored. But if you don't want me to then I'll leave -_-  
_

**Nooo!  
**

_Why?_

**I'm bored too.**

**Stay? Please? (:**

_Fine, fine. _

We talk and almost everything he says makes me laugh. He can be sweet, but he can be mean, at times. I look at his pictures and smile. I love his eyes, they're so cute. Wait what? I get a queezy feeling in my stomach. A good one, kind of. I just shake it off, it's nothing. I plug my headphones in and put some music on.

_Your hand fits in mine_  
_Like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind_  
_It was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_  
_You've never loved_  
_Your stomach or your thighs,_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want_  
_To know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you,_  
_Oh, it's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things (1)_

Man I love that song. "I'm in love with you," I repeat. I smile and close the laptop, then shut my eyes and drift off to sleep. I can't wait till 5th period tomorrow.

Austin's POV.

Finally, 5th period. I get to see Ally! I sit in the seat in front of her and wait for her to come. Once she does, I stand there in front of her, face to face, she knows that's her cue for a hug so she wraps her arms around me and we hug. I smile. She smells like flowers. We let go, and I poke her side. She jumps a little, then squeals, "Don't do that!" She says, covering her sides. I smirk, "That's your weak spot isn't it? It makes you jump," I say. "Whaaaat, pshh no," She replies. I roll my eyes, "Sure Alls sure." She sits down and smiles at me. "F is for friends who do stuff together! " I begin singing. "U is for u and me!" She joins. "N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!" We sing together. We continue singing a song from SpongeBob (2) and I hold my hands out as if I want a high five, she rests her hands on mine and we're about to hold hands before we both pull our hands away. We continue talking and having fun and I look at her and smile.

Ally's POV.

We were about to hold hands. We were about to hold hands! We sang SpongeBob then he left to go with that girl he went with yesterday. What's her name? Ugh. I roll my eyes at the sight of them together and I can't help but feeling a bit jealous. I don't know why, it's not like we're together. Me and Austin are just friends. I feel fingers snap in my face," Ally! Wake up!" It's Trish. "Huh? I am awake," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Why were you staring at Austin and Kassie?" She asks me, I can a slight smirk. I narrow my eyes. "No reason," I put my stuff away and grab my backpack then stand up. "You like himmm," She teases. I hit her playfully. "I do not!" I add emphasis. "Oh stop lying Ally, you know you do and if you don't know you will soon." She adds before we leave to lunch. I try to convince her that I don't all day, but it's no use. When I get home, I keep thinking about that. Could I like Austin? Nahh. I mean I just like our hugs, especially the unexpected ones from behind, they make me warm. I like his smile, and his eyes. Even his messy blonde hair. I like his voice, I like how we're 'best buddies.' My eyes widen and I pick up my phone and dial.

"Trish. I like Austin."

* * *

(1)- I don't own Little Things- One Direction or One Direction themselves.

(2)- I don't own SpongeBob or the song! :)

What'd you think?! Review, Review, Review! :D


	8. What To Do

_-Recap- _

_"You like himmm," She teases. I hit her playfully. "I do not!" I add emphasis. "Oh stop lying Ally, you know you do and if you don't know you will soon." She adds before we leave to lunch. I try to convince her that I don't all day, but it's no use. When I get home, I keep thinking about that. Could I like Austin? Nahh. I mean I just like our hugs, especially the unexpected ones from behind, they make me warm. I like his smile, and his eyes. Even his messy blonde hair. I like his voice, I like how we're 'best buddies.' My eyes widen and I pick up my phone and dial._

_"Trish. I like Austin."_

* * *

Ally's POV.

What's up with Austin lately? Ever since him and Brooke broke up, he's been sort of avoiding me. We just say hi and hug, then he leaves to talk to that girl he always talks to now. Ugh. Yes, yes I am jealous. I can't believe I admit it, but I am. Austin is so funny, and sweet and he always knows how to brighten up my day. His hugs are the best. I go over to him and say hi to everyone around him, then when it's time for me to say hi to him, he wraps his arms around me and we spin in place. I'm locked under his grip and his head is on my stomach. "so you're just gonna hug me and not let me hug you?" I say. He looks up with bright eyes. He lets go then I open up my arms. "YAY!" He yells, then he grabs me and hugs me tight, and I hug back. I smile. "There you go," I say, before smiling at him. He returns the smile and I go back to my seat next to Dez and Trish. "He so likes you," They say together. They glance a look at each other and raise an eyebrow, then direct their attention back to me. I roll my eyes. "Sure," I sarcastically say. "I'll prove it," Dez stands up and begins walking to Austin. "wait Dez!" I whisper-shout but he's already gone. I put my hand on my forehead," Oh god…" I mumble. I rest my head before Dez comes back all excited. He's excited, this is good. I sit up. "So did you ask so I can finally prove to you guys that he didn't?!" I ask. "Yeah, I asked but now it's time for us to say we told you so, because he does like you," He replies. My eyes widen. My stomach gets butterflies, I can't think anymore, I feel so happy. What's wrong with me? Ugh, it's not that big of a deal Ally. I tell myself. I look up to see Trish smirking at me. "But you can't tell him you know," Dez makes me promise. I nod. "So he said he did?" I ask. He nods. "Like he completely said it?" He nods again. "But.." He trails off. I bite my lip. That's not good. "But what?!" I ask eagerly. They smirk at me and I roll my eyes. "But what?" I repeat. "He said he doesn't wanna ruin your friendship" He finishes. I nod and bite my lip again. That's so cute. I understand, it just sort of sucks. "So?" Dez asks. "So what?" I reply, confused. "Do you wanna go out with him?" They both ask. My eyes widen again. "I don't know," I answer truthfully. They give me an annoyed look. "I really don't!" Austin then comes and sits in the seat in front of me. We all go quiet. "Look who decided to come back," I mock a little. He turns around and looks at me. "The teacher made me," He replies. "So if the teacher didn't you would've stayed t here?" I ask. He shrugs. He stands up and comes behind me, then wraps his arm around me and puts his chin on my head. "I see you," I tease. "Mhmm, with that girl," I look up at him and he looks down at me. He raises an eyebrow and chuckles. He gives me one last squeeze then goes over to the girl. I go over there and say hi to them. "Alls, guess what?" He says. "What?" I smile. "I'm gonna ask a girl out," He says. My stomach drops. "Really?" I say, trying to sound happy. "Yep, I see her at lunch." I force a smile then we both go back to our seats. Dez and him then begin passing notes. I need to know what they're talking about. Obviously it's about Austin and I because Dez keeps glancing at me every once in a while. Once Austin leaves, I try to grab the note but it's no use. "No!" Dez says. I glare at him. I wanna see what they were saying. "So, " He asks. "So what?" I reply. Him and Trish lean in closer. "Do you wanna go out with him?" They ask again. Déjà vu. Because it just happened a few minutes ago. I sigh, and shrug. "I told you guys, I really don't know" I insist. "Look Ally, whatever I tell him in this note is what he does. If I put yes he'll ask you out, if I put no he'll ask someone else out." I bite my lip and sigh. I shrug. "Come on Alls," Trish speaks up. "I don't know guys, really." We continue arguing.

BRRRIIIIINGGGG.

"Let's go," I tell everyone. Austin, Dez, Trish and I all begin walking together. "Let's go buddy!" Austin says enthusiastically. He drapes his arm over my shoulder and we walk. I get butterflies.

Austin's POV.

I've made up my mind. I can't ruin mine and Ally's friendship. I just have to suck it up and move on. She might like me that way? I don't know. It's confusing. But I have to keep avoiding her, but not at the same time. If I avoid her completely, we won't be friends anymore. But if I keep talking to her everyday and casually, I'll keep liking her more and more. It's a lose-lose, so I have to be in the middle. Dez told me that he really thinks Ally likes me. But he said she doesn't wanna ruin our friendship either. We agree, but we won't like it. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was home, on my bed, randomly strumming me guitar strings. I start to play a melody and begin singing,

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_  
_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_  
_That you will come my way_  
_And if it's right_  
_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_I'll be a hero_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero (1)_

I smile. That's the only good song I could write. And I didn't fully write it all myself. Only half. My cousin helped me with it. It took us about a year to write that song. I know I know, but I'm really bad at writing songs! Don't blame me. I can't decide, when I sing it, I think or Ally or the other girl I'm going to ask out. When I told Ally she sort of seemed sad, I'm not sure why. The other girl's name is Kira. I can't decide if I should ask her out or not. I really have to think this through. I don't like hurting people and I really don't wanna hurt anybody. Especially if it's somebody I really care about. What am I gonna do?

* * *

(1) I don't own Hero-Sterling Knight

Did you like it? What do you think he's gonna do?! Review! :D


	9. Amazing Nights & Counting On You

_-Recap-_

_Don't blame me. I can't decide, when I sing it, I think of Ally or the other girl I'm going to ask out. When I told Ally she sort of seemed sad, I'm not sure why. The other girl's name is Kira. I can't decide if I should ask her out or not. I really have to think this through. I don't like hurting people and I really don't wanna hurt anybody. Especially if it's somebody I really care about. What am I gonna do?_

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

Ugh, the homecoming dance is tonight. I don't like dances, but my friends are forcing me to go. Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish. We're all going together as a group of friends. It should be fun. I'm sitting at home waiting for Trish to come over so we can get ready. The doorbell rings and I race down the stairs. "Trish!" I squeal. "Come in," I say. She walks in and looks around, then smiles at me. "I like your house," She smiles again, then the smile fades. "Okay, no time to waste, let's we have to get you all ready!" She grabs my hand and drags me upstairs. I lead her to my room, then to my closet. We start looking through it. "How about this?" I ask, holding up a long purple dress. She shakes her head, "Nothing long, you might trip," I giggle and agree. I'm a klutz. "This?" She holds up a short black dress. I shake my head, "I don't wanna wear black. It's not a funeral," I send her a small smile as she puts it back. We both grab the same hanger and squeal. "Perfect," We say together.

Trish is already dressed. I just have to finish her makeup. My hair is curled, and I need to start my makeup. "Viola!" I finish her makeup and hand her a mirror. Her jaw drops, "Ally it looks amazing, thank you!" She hugs me and I hug back, smiling. "anytime," I reply. "Now you're turn, we have to get you ready for Austin!" She says. I send her a glare. "Trish, I told you he li—"she interrupts me. "sh! Just sit and let me work my magic" I sigh and sit. "Not too much, I don't wanna spend 5 hours trying to get it off." She giggles and nods, and begins applying my makeup. She gives me a nice light smokey eye and winged out eyeliner, with nude lips to top it off.

**Austin's POV.**

We're meeting Trish and Ally at the dance. We decided not to go all together, because Dez said it was bad luck to see them in their dresses. We tried to tell him that was for weddings, but he wouldn't agree. Plus we were all going as friends. Nothing more. I haven't asked anyone out yet, I'm still trying to make up my mind. Dez and I are at the dance already, by the punch table. "Where are they?" Dez complains. "Calm down Dez, they'll be here soon," I reassure. As if by cue, they walk in. She looks so amazing. Trish does too, they both look gorgeous. Trish is wearing a leopard print dress, typical Trish. But Ally, man she looks amazing. She's wearing a light pink dress with those little diamond shiny things, whatever they're called. It has one strap, and she's wearing it with black pumps. It all goes together perfectly. She looks beautiful.

They walk down the steps and walk over to us. "Hey guys," they smile. Ally's nude lipgloss complements her full lips perfectly. "H-hey," I stutter. I feel nervous, I don't know why. I can't take my eyes off Ally. How am I gonna get through the night?

**Ally's POV.**

"Hey guys!" We walk over to them and smile. They both look great, but Austin looks so cute. Obviously I would say that. I do like him. I still can't believe I like him, I would've never thought I would like Austin. Not in a bad way, but I just thought we'd always just stay friends. Well things change, maybe for the good, maybe for the bad. Who knows? "Let's go dance!" My thoughts were interrupted by Dez. I shake my head, "no way! I'm the worst dancer" I sheepishly say, looking down and blushing in embarrassment. "I'll stay here with Alls," Austin speaks up. I look up at him and give him a small smile, and we watch as Dez and Trish go off to the dance floor. "They're gonna get married one day." He says seriously. "For sure," I agree. "So you really think you're the worst dancer ever?" He asks. "Hey I didn't say ever! But yeah, I'm a pretty bad dancer," I mumble and bite my lip. He chuckles. "It's okay Alls, maybe one day I'll show you," He smiles at me. I blush a little and nod. "The only dance I know is how to slow dance," I blurt out. Why did I just say that? He smiles. Just then A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (1) comes on. "I love this song!" I exclaim. I look around then put my hand on my eyes and rest my elbow on the table. "Ugh Dallas is here. With some girl. I'm gonna look like a total dork just sitting here. I have to avoid him." I tell Austin. He holds his hand out and stands up, "May I have this dance?" He says sheepishly. I look around to find everyone slow dancing. I smile and take his hand, and he leads me to the dance floor.

**Austin's POV.**

We're gonna dance. I wasn't planning on asking her to dance, but I was talking before my mind could catch up. But she said yes, so it's okay. I lock my hand in hers and wrap my arm around her waist. We begin dancing and swaying back and forth. She rests her head on my chest every once in a while. I extend my arm and then twirl her in. Her back is to me and we're swaying back and forth. She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes.

_One step closer…_

The song sings.

It hits me. One step closer and I'd kiss her. One step closer and our lips would connect. One step closer and I'd be the happiest guy in the world. All it takes is one step closer.

_One step closer…_

I lock eyes with her and begin leaning in, slowly and cautiously, unsure of whether to do it or not. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen!" We both pull back quickly and look up at the stage where the voice came from. "Time to announce homecoming king and queen!" And after that, I zone out. Thoughts race through my mind. Unsure of what just happened. We were about to kiss, but that would completely ruin everything, or maybe it wouldn't. I don't know. I'm so confused. I can't ruin our friendship. I don't want our friendship to end. Ally's an amazing friend. We go sit down and Trish and Dez follow. "You guys wanna go?" Trish asks. "Huh?" Ally and I both say, then look at them. "Oh yeah," Ally says. "Let's go," I continue. We get up and walk to the car.

**Ally's POV.**

We almost kissed. I can't get over that. We almost kissed. Oh my god. We almost kissed! Tonight was amazing. I'm not gonna let the almost kiss thing change anything. Everything will stay the same. We're still really good friends. I don't want that to end and neither does he. Trish is in the passengers seat and Dez is driving. They stuck Austin and I in the back. I look at him, "Hey Austin," I begin. He looks at me. "Thanks, for tonight," I continue. "It was nothing," He reassures with a smile. "How could you say that? Yes it was Dallas would've thought I was a complete dork just being there alone," I chuckle a bit. He shakes his head, "I never liked him," he says. I shrug. "But really, thanks," I say sincerely. He smiles, "Anytime alls, I'm here for you." He says. I grin. "I would hug you, but we're sitting… so yeah," I giggle. He laughs and squeezes my hand slightly. We stop in front of my house. "Thanks Dez!" I say. "Bye Trish, I'll text you, bye Austin," I smile at them and walk out and go inside. Everyone's asleep, so I go straight to my room and begin removing my makeup and getting dressed in my PJ's. I go under my blankets and wrap myself up. "Ahh," I sigh in relief. I'm all cozy and warm.

**Austin's POV.**

I'm in bed now. Tonight was beyond amazing. But also confusing. I mean we almost kissed, which makes my decision even harder. I lay in bed, staring up at my blank ceiling, thoughts going through my head. I'm making a pros and cons list, of dating Ally. She loves those. I can't get her off my mind. Is that supposed to be a sign? Nahh. We'll just go on like nothing happened tonight. We'll stay great friends, or more. I don't know yet. But no matter what, I'll always be there for her. She can always come to me.

**Ally's POV.**

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about tonight. Austin is so sweet for doing that for me. Dallas would've laughed if it wasn't for Austin. He's such a good friend. Can a crush really ruin that? I don't know what to do, but for now we'll just go on as friends. I know he has feelings for me, but for all I know he still wants to ask that other girl out. Oh well. I'll be there for him when he needs to talk, when he needs advice or anything. He can count on me and I know I can count on him. Hmm lyrics maybe?

_When you're on your own__  
__Drowning alone__  
__And you need a rope that can pull you in__  
__Someone will throw it__And when you're afraid __  
__That you're gonna break__  
__And you need a way to feel strong again__  
__Someone will know it (2)_

That's all I got now. But I have a feeling this song is gonna be really great. This is awesome. An amazing end, to an amazing night.

* * *

(1) I don't own A Thousand Years-Christina Perri (:

(2) I don't own You can come to me-Austin and Ally. That song is amazing though. Their voices are just so beautiful together, okay I'll stop now.

Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews! You guys are awesome you make me smile! You're all so sweet! Thank you! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! :D


	10. She said yes!

**Austin's POV.**

Well, I did it. I asked her out. And she said… yes! I was so happy. Now we're together, it's been a couple of days only. Only Dez knows right now, but I'm sure other people have picked it up, we've been holding hands in the hallways so I guess people know too. I asked her Saturday, now it's Monday. She's great.

**Ally's POV**.

I'm sitting with my friends in the morning when I see Austin, I smile, then notice him walking with some girl. They're not holding hands or anything, just walking. They're probably just friends, I reassure myself. Before I knew it, it's time for 5th period. Austin is sitting with the girl, Kassie is her name I believe, as always. I'm lost in thought before I feel someone shaking me. "Ally! Hello!" It's Trish. I give her a small smile, "Oh hey Trish," She gives me a look. "You okay?" She asks. "Yup, just in deep thought," I reassure her. "Like always," She giggles. "Deep thought about what?" Dez joins in. I shrug. "Just a lot of things," I tell them, biting my lip. It was true, a lot of things were going through my mind. "I saw Austin with his girlfriend today," Dez tells Trish. I turn my attention to them, "w-what?" I ask, trying not to sound sad. "Yeah, I saw them in the morning, they were holding hands." He looks at me before turning back to Trish. I turn away and stare at my desk. Was it that girl he was with this morning? But they weren't holding hands. How could he ask her out? I mean I get he doesn't wanna ruin our friendship, but how is he just gonna move on like that and ask someone else out? All these thoughts are going through my head. I put my head down and do my work, not saying another word. I feel hurt, sad, and a bit angry. I get half of it, but how could he just move on like that?

BRRIIIINGGGG.

I gather my stuff and walk out, then stand there, waiting for Trish. I feel a strong arm drape over my shoulder. It's Austin. He's with Dez and Trish. "Hey buddy!" He smiles at me then removes his arm. I try to look him in the eyes but can't. I look at the ground and begin walking. "Buddy!"I try to sound enthusiastic and happy, but I'm pretty sure I failed. I don't think he caught on though, so it's good. I keep looking at the ground. Wow, this is sad, I can't even look my best friend in the eyes anymore.

Me and Trish are walking to lunch, and I'm pretty to pour all of this out and get advice. I look up and see Austin with a girl, his arm draped over her shoulder. It's Kira. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek. My knees feel weak. I grab Trish's arm and begin walking faster, making sure not to look at them. I sigh. Once we get to the table I tell Trish everything.

**Austin's POV**.

I get to see my girlfriend Kira before lunch. I know I still like Ally, but I chose Kira. Don't get me wrong, Ally's the best, but for some reason my brain was telling me to ask Kira. I don't think Ally knows yet. Me and Ally will be fine. We'll be the best of friends like we were. I hope nothing changes when she finds out.

I'm sitting on my bed, texting Kira.

_Hey babe! –Kira x_

**Hey babe, what's up? –Austin **

_Nothing, missing you! I'm so glad we're finally together. Nothing will change that! –Kira xx_

**Me too hun. Of course not! –Austin **

_You're the best! –Kira x_

**Thanks babe, you are too! –Austin**

_3 – Kira xx_

**:) –Austin **

_:( - Kira xx_

**What's wrong babe?—Austin **

_You didn't type a heart :( . __ - Kira _

**Haha, I'm sorry babe, here you can have all the hearts you want. 3 3 3 –Austin **

_:) That's better. Thanks babe, 3 – Kira xx_

**No problem, - Austin **

_Hey I gotta go babe, text me later, love you – Kira xx_

**Bye babe :) – Austin **

She's awesome. I'm bored now though. I'll text Ally.

**Hey Alls! – Austin **

7 minutes and she hasn't answered, which is weird because she usually answers quickly.

_Hey Austin, - Ally _

**What's up? :) – Austin **

_Nothing much. You? –Ally _

**Same, bored. – Austin **

_Yeah, - Ally _

**You okay Alls? You seem a bit down. :/ -Austin **

_I'm fine Austin. Don't worry. –Ally _

**Ally.. c'mon.. – Austin **

_Really Austin, I'm just a bit tired, don't worry about it. – Ally _

**Okay.. :/ - Austin **

_I'm gonna go rest, bye Austin – Ally _

**Night Alls! :) – Austin **

Well that was weird. I hope she's okay.

**Ally's POV. **

I put my phone down and bury my face in my pillow. "Ughhhhh!" I would scream, but my mom is home. I am sad. I am. I'm hurt. But I couldn't tell Austin that. He's happy with Kira now. I guess I just have to let it be, and just stay friends, nothing more I can really do. I can't just go up to him and say, 'oh hey Austin I like you, and I know you like be so break up with your girlfriend and we'll be together!' No. I plugged my headphones in my iPod and scrolled down my songs.

_It's probably what's best for you__  
__I only want the best for you__  
__And if I'm not the best then you're stuck__  
__I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind__  
__Like you're pouring salt in my cuts__And I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__Even though I know what's wrong__  
__How could I be so sure__  
__If you never say what you feel, feel__  
__I must have held your hand so tight__  
__You didn't have the will to fight__  
__I guess you needed more time to heal__Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__Ooh, ooh__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Yeah__  
__Ooh, ooh__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Oh, oh__  
__Yeah__You must be a miracle worker__  
__Swearing up and down__  
__You can fix what's been broken, yeah__  
__Please don't get my hopes up__  
__No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?__It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts__Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__You never really can fix my heart (1)_

I love that song. Demi Lovato is amazing. I felt like that song described me right now. I do want the best for him, and I want him to be happy so I hope he is. Lost in my thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

**Austin's POV. **

I'm sitting in my room, strumming my guitar randomly, unsure of what to do. Whenever I'm bored I go to music. I sing, play guitar, dance, whatever.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart__  
__What it means to know just who I am__  
__I think I finally found a better place to start__  
__No one ever seems to understand__  
__I need to try to get to where you are__  
__Could it be you're not that far?__You're the voice I hear inside my head__  
__The reason that im singing__  
__I need to find you__  
__Gotta find you__  
__You're the missing piece I need__  
__The song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you__  
__Oh yeah__  
__Yeah__You're the remedy im searching hard to find__  
__To fix the puzzle that I see inside__  
__Painting all my dreams the color of your smile__  
__When I find you it will be alright__  
__I need to try to get to where you are__  
__Could it be you're not that far?__You're the voice I hear inside my head__  
__The reason that im singing__  
__I need to find you__  
__Gotta find you__  
__You're the missing piece I need__  
__The song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__Gotta find you__Been feeling lost__  
__Can't find the words to say__  
__Spending all my time stuck in yesterday__  
__Where you are is where I wanna be__  
__Next to you, you next to me__  
__Oh__  
__I need to find you__  
__Yeah__You're the voice I hear inside my head__  
__The reason that im singing__  
__I need to find you (need to find you)__  
__Gotta find you (yeah)__  
__You're the missing piece I need__  
__The song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__Gotta find you (I gotta find you)__You're the voice I hear inside my head__  
__The reason that im singing__  
__I need to find you (need to find you)__  
__Gotta find you (gotta find you)__  
__You're the missing piece I need__  
__The song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__Gotta find you__  
__Yeah__  
__Gotta find you (2)_

I strummed the last note and smiled. I put my guitar down and laid on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking about Ally. And Kira. Yes I'm thinking about both of them. But I'm with Kira. I need to get Ally out of my head and convince myself that we're just friends.

* * *

1 – I don't own Fix A Heart – Demi Lovato. Love that song!

2- I don't own Gotta Find You- Joe Jonas.

Thanks for reading! Review! :D


	11. Drifting Apart

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing! You're all amazing and awesome . I kind of took a risk with this chapter. It's kind of random from Ally's POV. I'm not sure if you guys will like it. But if not, I'll just stick to Auslly. Just let me know. :) Okay can we just talk about  
Partners & Parachutes like seriously are you kidding they're FINALLY together. ASDFGHJKL; FANGIRLING. THEY'RE SO CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL. That hug. Okay anyways fangirling over, now onto the chapter. Oh also guys I need your feedback and I'll tell you on what at the end so if you could tell me in the reviews that'd be great :)  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV. **

I was … heartbroken. I know I sound over dramatic, but I feel like I had just gone through a break up, when Austin and I never went out. It's weird, I know, but that's how things work. I just need to try to get over it, which will be hard. I just hope nothing changes and we stay friends, which I'm pretty sure won't happen because we're slowly drifting apart. This really isn't good, and I hope we can fix it.

I've spent my 5th period days with my head down usually, and I think everyone notices. Austin seems down sometimes if he seems me down, that shows he still cares, right? Or maybe it's just me imagining things. I was stupid to think he would like me. I knew I shouldn't have believed it. It was so stupid.

**Austin's POV.**

Ally's been down lately. I don't know why. She spends most of the time in 5th period with her head down and quiet, which doesn't make me happy. I hope it's nothing because of me, but I need to find out. "Hey Dez," Me and my best friend were sitting in his basement playing video games. He has an awesome TV. He looks at me. "Oh hey Austin!" He exclaims and waves at me. I chuckle, "no I mean like hey Dez can I ask you something," I explain. He pauses the game and turns to me. "Sure, what's up?" He asks. "Have you noticed Ally's been looking down lately?" I look up at him. He rolls his eyes. "Obviously! And everyone knows why, even you Austin," He turns his attention back to the game. "I don't…" I admit. "I mean I think I might know why, but I'm not su—" He cuts me off. "Dude it's obvious it's because you're going out with Kira," He sends me a look. "You should've picked Ally, I made 500 of these," He reaches by his seat and picks up 500 'Team Ally' shirts. My eyes widen. "You made all of those?" I ask in shock. He nods. "Man, I feel bad now," I look down, feeling guilty. "Don't dude, I get why you did it, but you were gonna end up hurting someone along the way, no matter what." I realize he's right. No matter what, someone was gonna get hurt. "What should I do? Should I break up with Kira?" My voice is a bit shaky. "Whatever you feel is right. If you like her, stay with her. You have to decide, but the heart wants what the heart wants." He says seriously. I stare at him confused. He changes the input to the TV and starts scrolling down the guide. "A WALK TO REMEMBER!"(1) He yells excitedly. He quickly looks at me then keeps scrolling down the guide. "I-I mean look there's … sports." He says sternly and mysteriously. I chuckle and roll my eyes, then grab the remote. I go up and select A Walk To Remember and look at him. He grins. "You like romantic movies, don't you Austin?" He asks mockingly, "Pshhh mee whaaatt" I say, sounding like Ally. "You sound just like Ally," He points out. I chuckle, "This is our little secret," I reassure and he nods.

**Ally's POV.**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I receive a text, and pick up my phone, hoping it was Trish.

_Hello sweetie, I'll be visiting you over spring break for about 3 days. See you in two weeks. – Your Dad. _

I groan. Dad doesn't live with us. He left when I was 10. Well, technically I was 7. He kept going and leaving then left permanently when I was 10. I hated when he came, I didn't feel comfortable. He felt like a stranger. But I couldn't tell him not to. I tried once and he came no matter what I said. It was no use. I don't hate him, but I can't say I love him. My phone vibrated again, and this time it was Trish.

_Hey Alls :) –Trish x_

**Hey Trish, - Ally x**

_You okay? Still upset? – Trish x_

**Kind of :/ - Ally x**

_Well when we hang out over Spring Break and you come to my birthday we'll get your mind off everything! – Trish xx_

Oh no! My dad's coming so I can't go to Trish's birthday! I feel horrible.

**Trish! I just realized I can't go to your birthday! :( - Ally**

_What? Why not?! – Trish_

**My dad's coming…- Ally **

My close friends knew about my dad leaving. Austin, Trish, Dez and a few other people. We don't talk about it though because I don't like talking about it. Trish spends the rest of the time cheering me up and we talk it out. She doesn't get mad that I can't come to her birthday. She's such an amazing friend. After I tell her I want to leave, I rest my head back on the pillow. I wanted to be alone. I didn't wanna be social. I wanted to listen to sad songs and break up songs and just stay in bed and sleep. I like sleeping, takes the pain away for a while. But I couldn't fall asleep. I haven't been alone lately. Everyone needs some time to be alone for a little. I've been feeling like I need a lot of time alone lately. I'm not depressed. I'm 100 % sure I'm not. I would know. I'm still happy. But when I see Austin or things aren't good with family, I'm not happy. Nothing's really going that great right now. With me, when a couple things go bad, a whole bunch of other things go bad. My mom and I have been fighting more then often. I feel like a disappointment. I always try to be a positive person, and I usually have a smile on my face, until things start going bad. I put my earphones in and pick a song.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,__  
__While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,__  
__And we don't know how,__  
__How we got into this mad situation,__  
__Only doing things out of frustration__Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,__She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,__  
__I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,__  
__And we don't know how,__  
__How we got into this mess__  
__Is it god's test?__  
__Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,__Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by__  
__Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,__  
__Sit talking up all night  
__Saying things we haven't for a while__  
_

_A while, yeah,__  
__We're smiling but we're close to tears,__  
__Even after all these years,__  
__We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time__[x3]__  
__Oooooo_

_She's in line at the DOLE__  
__With her head held high (high)__  
__While I just lost my job but__  
__Didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how,__  
__How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,__  
__When you pick yourself up,__  
__You get kicked to the dirt,__Trying to make it work but,__  
__Man, these times are hard,__But we're gonna start by__  
__Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,__  
__Sit talking up all night,__  
__  
__Doing things we haven't for a while,__  
__A while yeah,__  
__We're smiling but we're close to tears,__  
__Even after all these years,__  
__We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.__Ooooo__  
__[x3]__Yeah...__  
__Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,__  
__Sit talking up all night,__  
__  
__Saying things we haven't for a while,__  
__We're smiling but we're close to tears,__  
__Even after all these years,__  
__We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Ooooo.., yeah, for the first time__  
__Ooooo.., oh, for the first time,__  
__Yeah for the first time,__  
__(just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)__[x4]__  
__Oh these times are hard,__  
__Yeah, they're making us crazy__  
__Don't give up on me baby (2)_

I smile. I love that song. I put on more upbeat songs and begin dancing around like a crazy person. I'm normal like that. Don't judge. After I'm tired I go back to bed and wrap the covers around me. I'm cozy. I can't help but thinking about what to do with Austin. I can't lose our friendship. I know he doesn't want to either. I still remember when Dez asked him if he wanted to go out with me or not, he said he doesn't know because I'm his friend and he said, and I quote, 'I don't want it to end'. Our friendship. We're drifting apart. We barley talk anymore and our hugs aren't the same. Nothing's the same. Everything changed. It sucks. Big time. I don't know what to do. I need to come up with a plan. Soon.

* * *

**I'M SORRYYYYYYY. I'M SORRY IF YOU HATED IT. I know the whole Ally's dad thing was really random and I have no idea why I did it but I did. I'm sorry guys. :c DON'T HATE ME. I'LL GIVE YOU AUSLLY. (pinky promise) I'll just stick to all Auslly if you hated this. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME GUYS. Okay now what I need your feedback on, is what you think Ally should do. What would you do if you were in a situation like her? Would you talk to the guy and tell him or let it go or what? :D Thanks for your feedback/reviews! –kisses- 3**

**1- I don't own A Walk To Remember. That movie though is amazing.**

**2- I dont own For The First Time - The Script. :)**


	12. Replaced?

**Hi guys, okay I'm back with another chapter. I'm kind of having a lot on my mind, and haven't really had time to write, but I'm backk! So here's chapter 12. Hope you like it !**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_I can't help but thinking about what to do with Austin. I can't lose our friendship. I know he doesn't want to either. I still remember when Dez asked him if he wanted to go out with me or not, he said he doesn't know because I'm his friend and he said, and I quote, 'I don't want it to end'. Our friendship. We're drifting apart. We barley talk anymore and our hugs aren't the same. Nothing's the same. Everything changed. It sucks. Big time. I don't know what to do. I need to come up with a plan. Soon_.

* * *

**Austin's POV.**

Things have changed with Ally. For the worse. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen. She's been spending her time in 5th period with her head down and not talking much –well not to me anyways. I guess it's because I changed seats. Yes me, voluntarily. I don't know why. My mind was telling me to leave, not be near her. Or I would just keep liking her more. So I moved seats. I couldn't tell if she didn't care or she was upset about it. We barley talk anymore. It's been 2 weeks since I asked Kira out. She's great. I know Ally sees us, because we walk past her in the morning, and sometimes she looks hurt. This one time her friends pointed at Kira and I and yelled, 'awwwww' and Ally was talking to one of our friends, but I knew she knew that they were talking about us. She didn't wanna look. I knew she didn't. Every time I saw Ally I would feel guilty. But what could I do now? Break up with Kira for Ally? She'll hate me! And Ally would be upset too, I know she would. But anyways, now I sit next to Kassie. We've gotten pretty close now.

I wanna talk to Ally about it, but I just don't know what to say. I just wish I knew what she was thinking, and feeling. I wanna help her feel better, - of course I'm the reason she's hurting right? Where did all this go wrong…?

**Ally's POV.**

2 weeks. Everything's changed. Nothing's the same. I haven't thought of what to do yet. I really don't know. I wanna leave it, but I wanna do something about it. I have to do something about it, Austin is a really close friend, I can't just let that go. Can I?

He sits next to Kassie now. Yeah he left our 'group' and went to sit with his new friends. It's okay though. We're still 'buddies' , I guess. I've asked friends what I should do about it, and they really don't know either. Some are just telling me to talk to him about it, others are telling me to leave it. What do I do? I'll just have to go with it for now, I can't really do much…

I was talking to a friend when Austin came and started playing with my sweater. He held out his arms for a hug so I hugged him. It's not the same. I don't get the same feeling anymore. It changed. Of course, like everything else. I pull back and give him a slight smile. He looks at me. "You don't hug me the same anymore," He admits. I stare at him. Was I not just thinking that? Seriously? "What?! No, no you don't hug me the same anymore!" I put emphasis on the 'you' and 'me'. He smacks his lips and opens his arms out for another hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. We pull back, "better," He says. I nod. But it's still not. It's still different. It's not right anymore. It doesn't feel right to be in his arms anymore. How could that be if I still like him? I just don't get it. But seriously, I don't hug him the same? I do. He doesn't anymore. Is he feeling the exact same way I'm feeling?

**Austin's POV.**

I have to fix things will Ally! I'm gonna tell her—well not completely. I'm gonna tell her how she doesn't talk or hug me anymore or anything. We hugged today, it wasn't the same. So I told her. She felt the exact same way.

Weird right? I can still see her sad. I know her too well, I won't fall for her fake smile. You can tell if someone's sad if you look deep in their eyes. It's becoming hard for me to tell, she's putting on a mask and covering it all up. She can't even look at me in the eyes anymore…

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend… (1)_

That's a good line for a song. If only I could put one all together. I lost a friend. Did I? On the outside, we're still acting like friends, but deep down I think we both know we're losing each other. I can't let that happen. I know where I went wrong. I asked Kira out. I didn't think it would have this big of an impact on Ally—and our friendship. I didn't think I would've felt this guilty. I just didn't know all of this would happen. I need to get Ally to be happy again. I mean she is probably happy, but not all the time. I want things to go back to the way they were. I need to fix Ally.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed__  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need__  
__When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__  
__Stuck in reverse  
__And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
__Could it be worse?  
__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you  
__And high up above or down below__  
__When you're too in love to let it go__  
__But if you never try you'll never know__  
__Just what you're worth  
__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you  
__Tears stream down your face__  
__When you lose something you cannot replace__  
__Tears stream down your face__  
__And I...__Tears stream down your face__  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__  
__Tears stream down your face__  
__And I...__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you (2) _

Gotta love Coldplay. I lay back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I will try to fix Ally.

**Ally's POV. **

I'm sitting here. Staring at the ceilings. Not knowing what to do. A million thoughts going through my head. I feel like I'm being replaced. Not by Kira, but by Kassie. They're hugging like us, talking like us, playing like us. That's not fair. Wow. How did everything turn upside down? We were just fine as friends. Stupid crushes have to ruin everything. I think I get why they're called crushes. You usually end up getting hurt and crushed. But I know one thing for sure, I will not accept getting replaced.

* * *

**(1) A line from How To Save A Life- The Fray**

**(2) Fix You- Coldplay**

**Sorry it's a little shorter then normal. Kind of having writers block. xD**

** But, I hope you enjoyed :) Do you think Auslly will happen soon? Would you accept getting replaced if you felt like Ally? Anyways, if you guys could give me some songs about a friend changing kind of, more specifically like liking a friend, then liking each other ruins it, like Austin & Ally's situation. I would prefer kind of slow songs, or calm, not too upbeat and happy. They're for me and I might use them in the story. Anyways I hope you liked! Review!**


	13. Back Again

-Recap-

_I feel like I'm being replaced. Not by Kira, but by Kassie. They're hugging like us, talking like us, playing like us. That's not fair. Wow. How did everything turn upside down? We were just fine as friends. Stupid crushes have to ruin everything. I think I get why they're called crushes. You usually end up getting hurt and crushed. But I know one thing for sure, I will not accept getting replaced._

* * *

**Ally's POV. **

Well I finally got a plan. I'm gonna tell him and ask why he doesn't really talk to me anymore and see what he says. If nothing changes I'm gonna avoid him and see what happens. If he doesn't do anything, that proves he doesn't care.

I sit in my seat, watching the door, waiting for Austin to come. He comes in and I stand up and go over to him. "Hi buddy!" He exclaims with a smile on his face. God, his smile is gorgeous. "Hi buddy!" I reply with a grin. I stand by him and he wraps his arms around me my stomach area, since he's sitting and I'm taller than him. I hug back and then pull back. I'm gonna tell him now. I open my mouth to talk but he talks first. "You don't talk to me anymore. You don't hug me you don't do anything anymore," He tells me. I stand there, taken back for a second. "That's cuz you don't!" I defend myself. "You're like an ocean away since we moved seats." He says. Really Austin? An ocean. I giggle on the inside. "So? You still have to talk to me." He nods. "Alright," He agrees. "Cause if you don't then I think you hate me," I say silently. "I would never hate you Alls," He smiles and stands up. I wrap my arms around him and we hug. It's still not the same, but it's getting better. He could never hate me. My mind flashes back to when we were closer than ever, not too long ago.

_-Flashback- _

_I'm sitting in my seat, with Dez beside me, Austin in front of me and Trish sitting next to Austin. Trish and Austin are both turned around and using mine and Dez's desk as their own, but we don't mind. We're all done now and Dez and Trish are conversing. I look at Austin and smile. He smiles back, "You know I love you Alls right?" He says. My smile gets wider and I blush a little. "You know I'd do anything for you right?" He continues. I open my mouth to thank him, but he interrupts. "Cuz you know it's true, everything I doo, I do it for youuu" He sings a line from Everything I Do by Bryan Adams.(1) I roll my eyes at his cheesiness and throw my head back and begin laughing, which causes him to laugh. _

_-Flashback over- _

I smile at the memory. Yes, he said he loved me, but just as friends. I wonder if he still does…

**Austin's POV. **

So she doesn't talk to me because I don't talk to her anymore? Again she feels the exact same way. That's interesting. So all I have to do is start talking to her again like normal and everything will be alright. But that's the problem things aren't normal anymore. I have a crush on her. A sort of big one. And it's kind of messing up everything. Of course me asking Kira out didn't help. I mean I'm happy with Kira but I feel bad about what I did to Ally. But I can't just go and talk to her and apologize what if she thinks I'm a weirdo and doesn't actually feel like that?!

_2 Days later._

Well things are kind of going back to normal. That's good right? Of course it is. I'm getting my old best friend back. By old best friend I mean my best friend with no awkwardness and sadness and things like that. I like it a lot better this way. I walk into class and see Ally by my desk. She has this upset look on her face, I wonder what's wrong. I set my backpack down and go over to her. "Hi buddy!" I greet. I hold my arms open for a hug but quickly set them at my sides again. She turns to me "Hi buddy," She said, unenthusiastically. "I'm pissed off," She admits immediately. "Why?" I ask. "Because, people piss me off," She continues. "What'd they do?" I begin to worry. "They just do." She groans. "Just give me a hug." She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She sinks her head into my shoulder. I smile, still worried, but decide to let it go. She mumbles something into my shoulder, but I don't hear. I hug her tight, and she hugs back, just as tight. When you haven't hugged your best friend/huge crush in a while, and you finally hug, it feels perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect.

**Ally's POV. **

"Just give me a hug," I blurt out to Austin. I was mad. I just needed a hug. I was craving his hugs, which sounds really weird but I was. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, it just came out. Once we hugged, I felt a rush of happiness. I wasn't mad anymore. We haven't hugged in a while. I needed that hug. It felt right. Like old times when things weren't awkward. Things got better now. They're going back to normal which makes me really happy. I'm getting my best friend back. I sink my head into his shoulder and feel the warmth. I smile. This feels amazing and great. We pull back. "I'm fine,"I assure and give him a small smile. I needed comfort then and there, or else I would've exploded with anger. I felt all that anger lift off my shoulders with just one hug.

Once the bell rang and all students got in and waited for class to begin, I went back to my seat. We changed seats again, so now I'm even farther away from Austin. But now I sit next to Trish, and behind this boy named Alex. Trish and I spend our time working, and talking to Alex. I notice Austin and Kassie look at us often, but let it go. Austin keeps coming over to us every once in a while and talking to Dez, who sits near us. But he's staying here more than usual. It's almost as if he's jealous…

**Austin's POV**

She kept on talking to that guy Alex! That's not fair! That should be me she's talking to. She kept laughing and even blushed every once in a while, which was NOT okay. I kept going over there and talking to her often. I hung around there and watch that Alex guy. I don't like him one bit. If you haven't realized it, I'm jealous.

**Ally's POV. **

Austin's jealous? Nahh I don't believe it. He went with Kira before lunch after all. But then she had to go so he came to the lunch line with us. He sits with Dez and 3 other friends. 2 girls, one guy. Two if you include Dez. I was with Trish and a couple of other friends. Austin put his arm around one of the girls and gave her a small squeeze. Of course I noticed this, but I acted like I didn't. "Oooo," Trish cooed. She grabbed my face and turned my head towards them. I immediately looked away. Could she be anymore obvious?! I'm hoping Austin didn't see, but I'm pretty sure he did because he glanced at us. I'm talking and laughing with my friends and I keep noticing Austin staring at me at the corner of my eye, but I don't look so I don't make it obvious that I like him. Although he probably already knows. I see him scoot closer to us with a pout on his face. "I'm mad at you!" He calls back to one of the girls in a fake little kid voice. I look at him. "Aw is my buddy sad?" I ask in a comforting voice. He nods. "Does he need a hug?" I hope for a yes. He nods viciously. I begin to go over, but one of my friends is blocking the way. I gently push him out of the way and Austin laughs at this. Once I'm in front of Austin I open my arms and wrap them around him, and he does the same. Just like before, except this one lasts a little longer. After we pull back he keeps his hand on my back, almost as if he didn't want to let go.

The rest of the day was pretty boring actually. Nothing much happened. I'm sitting in my room and strumming my guitar,

_ best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find (2)_

I love that song. It's pretty old, but it's still amazing. I love it. It's so soothing and beautiful. I put my guitar away and go inside the restroom. I change into my PJ's and stand infront of the mirror. I throw my hair into a bun and begin brushing my teeth. After that, I take off all my makeup and wash my face after. I wrap the covers around me. I'm warm and cozy, and soon enough I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**(1) I don't own Everything I Do- Bryan Adams **

**(2) Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade. Amazing song! 3**

**Okay I just have to share this because I was fangirling okay remember the episode of Austin and Ally where Austin boops Ally's nose? It was myTabs & myPets and she was like "don't boop my nose" well my close friend/crush did that to me and I was freaking out xD haha okay but anyways thought i'd share,**

**But, What'd you think? :) Review! Thanks everyone! :D **


	14. Come To Me

_-Recap- _

_I put my guitar away and go inside the restroom. I change into my PJ's and stand infront of the mirror. I throw my hair into a bun and begin brushing my teeth. After that, I take off all my makeup and wash my face after. I wrap the covers around me. I'm warm and cozy, and soon enough I drift off into sleep.  
_

* * *

**Austin's POV.**

_I walk away from Ally, furious, not looking back. "Austin! Come here! We need to talk about this!" Ally yells. I keep walking and I hear her begin to run. She grabs my arm and spins me around."Austin," She sighs. I soften up a bit and look at her. "There's nothing to talk about," I sternly say. "How could you say that?!" She screams. "Everything changed, our friendship is gone, EVERYTHING. And you're okay with it?! You're not even gonna try to get it back?! Did you even ever care?!" She yells, tears filling up her eyes. I swallow hard and look at her, wanting to cry, but know I can't. "Things changed Als," I whisper, holding back tears. "What changed?!" Tears roll down her face and she begins crying. I don't answer, just look down at my shoes. "What changed Austin?!" She yells, still holding my arm. I'm furious at this point. She wouldn't understand. "Huh?" She questions again. "I fell in love!" I yell back. She looks taken back, then opens her mouth to speak before I cut her off, "With you," I finish. "That's what changed. I fell in love with you, my best friend." I repeat. She stands there shocked, and before she could say anything I run away. _

I wake up and sit up immediately. I look around and look at the clock, 5:56 AM. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Might as well get up for school. I grab my phone and text Kira, wanting to get my mind off that dream, which meant nothing.

**Ally's POV.**

I saw Austin and Kira today. He looked so happy. I'm happy for him, really, but it hurts a bit to see them together. I've noticed something though, when he's with her he seems all happy, and then he sees me and he gets a confused look on his face, like he's having second thoughts. I know he's torn, but he already chose Kira, and I'm okay with that now. I'm just gonna forget about it.

5th period yay! I sit next to Trish on the last row, behind Alex, my new friend. Austin sits next to Kassie, and behind Dez. None of my friends are here yet, so I sit at my desk, writing in my songbook. When people start coming in I close it and set it aside. I notice Austin come in, but I just wave and smile at him, and he returns it.

**Austin's POV.**

Ally keeps talking to that Alex guy. Is this how she feels when I'm with Kira? God I hate this feeling. I don't think she likes me anymore. She always blushes with him and he makes her laugh a lot. I have Kassie and Dez looking at them and I look at them every once in a while too. I just wish she wasn't so over me.

I notice a brown leather book on her desk with an 'A' on it. I go over to them. "Hey guys!" I smile at them. "Hey blondie," She smiles and looks up at me. "What's this?" I ask, reaching for her book. She slaps my hand and immediately grabs the book. "Never touch this book," Ally, Trish and Alex chorus. "Woah," I throw my hands up in surrender. "Sorry," I tell Ally. "It's okay," She smiles again. "But don't," She gets serious then sets the book back on the table cautiously. I nod and smile. She opens her book and starts writing. "So are you guys going to the talent show tonight?" Trish asks. Everybody nods, except me. I shrug. " I don't know, it seems boring," I admit and Ally's head shoots up. "No Austin you have to come please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" She begs with puppy dog eyes. How could I say no? "I guess, but why do you want me to go?" She looks worried and her and Alex exchange glances. "Well I just thought it'd be fun if we all go. Me, you, Dez, and Trish." She smiles. I smile back and nod, "Okay I'll go," She squeals and jumps up in excitement and gives me a hug. I hug back and smile. "I'm gonna go get some water," She says, walking up to the teacher then leaving. Trish and Alex begin talking, and I notice Ally's songbook on the table open. I see lyrics and sneakily begin reading them.

_Last summer we met,  
we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened,  
then autumn it came, we were never the same  
those nights everything felt like magic,  
and I wonder if you miss me too,  
if you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew,  
I think about you,  
every morning when I open my eyes,  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

That's all she has so far. I shrug, I wonder who it's about. It sounds good though.

Those lines have been stuck in my head all day. I decided to add on to them a few lines.

_How long till I stop pretending'  
what we have is never ending,  
ohh ohh_

That's all I got. I told you I'm a horrible song writer. I begin getting ready to go to the talent show, which I will be performing. Yes apparently Dez signed me up, without even telling me. Oh well, I know exactly what song I'm gonna sing.

**Ally's POV.**

I have a surprise for everyone tonight. Only Alex knows about it and he was so excited for me. Austin, Trish, Dez, Alex, and I are in the school theater, sitting and watching people perform, sing, dance, juggle, anything you could think of. My heart was beating. "Alright, next performer is…" The announcer reads the card, "Austin Moon!" We all look at him in shock, except for Dez. "Dez signed me up," he explains, then grabs his guitar and runs up on stage. I can't help but smile. He looks around for support and we're all there for him. Kira's here too of course, just not sitting with us. He begins playing a familiar melody.

_Last summer we met,  
we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened,  
then autumn it came, we were never the same  
those nights everything felt like magic,  
and I wonder if you miss me too,  
if you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew,  
I think about you,  
every morning when I open my eyes,  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment everyday of my life, you're on my mind  
all the time, it's true_

Wait a minute, that's my song! He must've read my song book, ugh how could he! Surprisingly, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be. I wouldn't be able to perform the song anyways and he sounds better singing it. I just hope he finished it so he doesn't sound like an idiot finishing a song half way through. He keeps looking at Kira, which would make sense since she's his girlfriend. He turns his attention to us and continues singing.

_How long 'till I stop pretending  
what we have is never ending,  
oh, ooh,  
if all we are is just a moment, don't forget because I won't and,  
I can't help myself,  
I think about you, ooh, I think about you, ohh  
_

We lock eyes and he continues singing.

_I think about you,  
every morning when I open my eyes,  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment every day of my life, you're on my mind  
all the time, it's true  
I think about you, you, you, you, you (1)_

He plays the last note and the crowd cheers loudly. We've had our eyes glued to one another towards the end half of the song. I look away and he looks back at Kira, who's cheering and yelling at the top of her lungs. I applaud and cheer along with everyone and he comes back to his seat. We all congratulate him and I give him a thumbs up. "That was great Austin!" I tell him. "thanks Als," He smiles and holds out his arms for a hug. I stand up and scoot closer, then give him a hug, but before I let go, I smack his head lightly. "Don't ever touch my book again," I whisper then sit back down. He rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. Plus I didn't touch it. It was open on the desk. And sorry I stole your song an—" I cut him off. "Okay Austin, it's fine now stop blabbing other people need to perform." I giggle and he nods. "Alright next performer is… Ally Dawson!" He exclaims. I look at Alex and he gives my hand a little squeeze to reassure me that I'll do fine. "What?!" Trish, Austin, and Dez say shocked. I giggle, "surprise!" I run up on stage and grab the microphone.

I look around for support and find Austin smiling at me. He gives me a small friendly wink and I grin, then look at everyone else who give me thumbs up.

I start off slow, and shaky, because I'm obviously nervous .

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
And change a point-of-view._

_I just entered this brand new world,_  
_And I'm so open hearted._  
_I know I got a long way to go but I'm_  
_I'm just getting started._

I get more comfortable and start dancing along.

_I'm over my head_  
_And I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best_  
_Not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be,_  
_What I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._  
_Cause I'm living the dream_  
_And I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best_  
_Not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)_

_I go where life takes me,_  
_But some days it makes me,_  
_Wanna change my direction._  
_Sometimes it gets lonely,_  
_But I know that it's only,_  
_A matter of my perception._

_I just entered this brand new world,_  
_And I'm so open hearted._  
_I know I got a long way to go but I'm-_  
_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_  
_And I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best_  
_Not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be,_  
_What I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._  
_Cause I'm living the dream_  
_And I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best_  
_Not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself, and time_

_And baby, there's nothing like this moment._  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken._  
_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken._  
_Turn the light in my head into something golden._  
_If I just try,_  
_More love._  
_If I just try._  
_More love._  
_Then I'll find, myself, in time._

_I'm over my head_  
_And I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best_  
_Not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be,_  
_What I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._

_I'm over my head_  
_And I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best_  
_Not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be,_  
_What I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._  
_Cause I'm living the dream_  
_And I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best_  
_Not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself, and time_

_I'll find, myself, in time._  
_I know, I'll find, myself, in time. (2)_

The song ends and everyone cheers, the loudest part being from my friends of course. I go backstage and find them going there. I immediately hug Austin and he picks me up and twirls me around. "I did it Austin! I conquered my stage fright!" I exclaim as he sets me down. "You were amazing!" He says with a huge grin.

**Austin's POV.**

Ally performed! She was amazing! She looked so beautiful and her voice is amazing! An idea just popped into my head. "Ally we have to perform together!" I exclaim. She gives me a wide grin, which fades soon. "I don't know guys, I mean that was great, but what if I mess up?!" She doubts herself. We all look at her and shake our heads. I grab her arms. "Alls, you were amazing, you're gonna be amazing everytime you perform. No matter what. You can do anything. Plus I'll be up there with you! You'll be amazing!" I reassure her. She bites her lip, then nods. "I'll do it!" She exclaims. Dez goes to let the announcer know and we quickly choose a song that she wrote, which is about us of course.

We get on stage and the music starts playing.

(_Ally/_**Austin/****Both**)

When you're on your own

___Drowning alone__  
__And you need a rope that can pull you in__  
__Someone will throw it__  
_

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**

**Try to have a little hope****  
****'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't****  
****When you don't****If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder****  
****If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile****  
****If you wanna fly, I will be your sky****  
****Anything you need that's what I'll be****If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder****  
****If you wanna run, I'll be your road****  
****If you want a friend, doesn't matter when****  
****Anything you need, that's what I'll be****  
****You can come to me **

We face each other and stare into each others eyes.

_You can come to me,__  
__Yeah (3)_

I strum the last note and can't take my eyes off Ally. She smiles and the crowd goes crazy, being louder than ever before. She turns her attention to the crowd, and I do the same. We wave and run off stage, smiling. Everybody's there, including Kira. "That was amazing you guys!" They all exclaim. Ally and I glance at each other and smile. Kira runs up and hugs me, and I look at Ally, who quickly goes and hugs Dez, Trish, and Alex. "You guys sounded amazing together! Best duet ever!" Kira says, smiling at Ally. Everyone nods their heads in agreement and Ally and I just look at each other and smile.

* * *

(1) I think About You - Austin And Ally,

(2) Me Myself and Time - Demi Lovato

(3) You can come to me - austin and ally

I don't own any of these songs or A&A!

Longest chapter! Phew. What'd you think?! Did you like it?! :D Review!


	15. It's either me, or her

**Thank you guys so much for 50+ views! You're all amazing! –hugs everyone- Hope you like!**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_I strum the last note and can't take my eyes off Ally. She smiles and the crowd goes crazy, being louder than ever before. She turns her attention to the crowd, and I do the same. We wave and run off stage, smiling. Everybody's there, including Kira. "That was amazing you guys!" They all exclaim. Ally and I glance at each other and smile. Kira runs up and hugs me, and I look at Ally, who quickly goes and hugs Dez, Trish, and Alex. "You guys sounded amazing together! Best duet ever!" Kira says, smiling at Ally. Everyone nods their heads in agreement and Ally and I just look at each other and smile._

* * *

**Austin's POV.**

It's been 2 days since the duet. I'm not really sure who won the talent show. We didn't but I don't care because Ally got over her stage fright! We were all so excited and proud of her- -me especially. I still don't like that Alex guy. He squeezed Ally's hand before she performed and kept putting his arm around her and hugging her. Well I guess it doesn't matter because I'm happy with Kira. It's just – I'm torn. When I'm with Kira I'm super happy and have no worries, but then I see Ally and start second guessing everything. I get confused. Ally makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine when I'm with her. She's the best.

****

Ally's POV.

It's been 2 days since I got over my stage fright! I can't believe how loud everyone cheered, I would've never expected that to happen. Better news, I'm sort of getting over Austin. Just a little bit. He always pokes and squeezes my sides, because everyone knows that's my weak spot. He always does it, and it always makes me jump.

I've been obsessed with a few songs lately. Heart Attack- Demi Lovato, When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars and Nothing Like Us-Justin Bieber (1). They're all amazing! I think Nothing Like Us is my favorite. Or When I Was Your Man. I find myself singing Nothing Like Us when I'm alone usually, then the others more in the public. By public I mean in class, not on stage or anything. We're taking baby steps. Nothing major yet.

_Lately I've been thinkin',_

_Thinkin' bout what we had,_

_I know it was hard,_

_It was all that we knew, yeah_

_Have you been drinkin'_

_To take all the pain away?_

_I wish that I could give you what you deserve..._

_'Cause nothing can ever,_

_Ever replace you._

_Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah._

_You know there's no one_

_I can relate to._

_And know we won't find a love that's so true..._

_There's nothing like us,_

_There's nothing like you and me,_

_Together through the storm._

_There's nothing like us,_

_There's nothing like you and me,_

_Together, oh (2)_

My thoughts are interrupted. Someone poked my sides, and I think we all know who that someone is. I jump and turn around. "Austin!" I exclaim, punching his arm playfully. He chuckles. "What?" He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes. "You know I don't like when people do that!" I say. "Which is why it makes it all that more fun to do it" he smirks again. I roll my eyes. "And we all know your voice is amazing now, you don't have to rub it in by singing to everyone" he jokes. I cover my mouth with my hand in shock. "I was singing out loud?!" I exclaim, almost in a scream. He chuckles and drapes his arm over my shoulder. "Oh Als,"

We're half way through fifth period and I'm freezing my fingers off. It's so cold in here it's literally like 30 degrees. Or I feel like it is. We have nothing to do because we finished all our work. I turn to Trish and start poking her cheeks. "Oh my gosh your cheeks are so squishyyyyy!" I squeal and continue poking her cheeks. She grabs my finger and gives me a look. I look at her innocently. "Sorry but they are! I mean look at them!" I manage to poke her cheeks one more time. She rolls her eyes and laughs. "I shoulda bought you flowers," I sing. "And held your hand" she joins in, "shouldaa gave you all my hours, when I had the chance" I continue "Take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was daaance, now my baby's dancin' , but she's dancin' with another man," We finish. I look at her and smile. "This is why we're best friends," I give her a small hug and she giggles and nods. "Hey I thought I was your best friend!" Austin comes over to us. I roll my eyes, "Austin, were you eavesdropping?" I question. "Whaaaat," He extends the 'a'. "Pshhh, no," He lies. "Wow Ally's rubbing off on you," Dez tells him. I giggle and look up at him and nod. "It's cuz I'm awesome!" I smile. "Sure Alls, sure," He rolls his eyes. "Don't lie, you know I am" I smile and he chuckles and nods.

****

Austin's POV.

This whole day, I've had a few song lines stuck in my head.

_I try to, deny you, but nothin' ever made me feel so wrong  
So come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me _

I don't think they sound right together, so I think I'm gonna need some help putting them all together and adding something in there. "Hey Alls,!" I go over to her. She looks up at me with those brown eyes that made me melt. I get lost in her eyes without realizing it. "Austin!" She snaps her fingers in my face. "huh?" I ask, being interrupted. "Oh right!" I remember. "Okay, so I've had these couple of song lines stuck in my head this whole day, but they don't sound right and I was wondering if you could help me put a verse together?" I ask hopefully. She smiles at me and giggles. "Alright," She pats the seat next to her and I sit down. "Okay, so what are the lines?" She looks at me. "I try to, deny you, but nothin' ever made me feel so wrong… " I begin, "And then theres, So come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me," I sing softly. Her eyes light up and a grin is plastered on her face. "Austin that sounds amazing!" She giggles. We spend the rest of the class working on a song together.

Okay, so we came up with a lot more than a verse. More like a whole song? "Alls, this sounds amazing! You're such a great songwriter!" I compliment her. She laughs, "Anything for you blondie," She ruffles my hair. "Alright, let's hear it," She points at the lyrics and motions me to sing.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me (3)_

I sing the last note and look at her. "Austin that sounds amazing!" She throws herself at me and wraps her arms around me. I sink my head into her shoulder and smile. Amazing hug as always. I can't help but feel her cold body. "Alls, you're freezing!" I rub her arms. She nods, "I know I forgot a jacket," She bites her lip. I shake my head and take my sweater off. "A-Austin no you don't ha—" She begins to protest. "Shhh, I want to. Anything for my best buddie!" I assure her. She smiles and puts it on. "Better?" I ask. "Much," she nods and smiles.

****

Ally's POV.

Austin gave me his sweater because I was cold. How sweet is that?! Very. Very sweet. We're walking to lunch and Austin is with Kira. I realize I forgot to give him his sweater back and without thinking I go up to them. I smile, "Hey Austin" I say quietly. "Sorry," I tell Kira, then turn my attention back to Austin. "Forgot to give you your sweater back," I give it to him and give Kira a sweet smile. "Bye!" I wave at them and leave.

****

Austin's POV.

Ally gives me my sweater back and leaves, and Kira gives me a look. "Okay, don't get mad babe," I can tell she's upset. "She was freezing okay. She helped me finish a great song so I gave her my sweater so she wouldn't freeze her arms off," I explain. She looks at me and bites her lip. "But why couldn't she get anyone else's sweater?" She looks at me with a small pout. "Kira, come on. She's my best friend!" I realize I come off a little defensive and become nervous. "And I'm your girlfriend! You've never done that for me!" She says, her voice getting louder. I shake my head. "No babe, it's not like that! Ally and I have nothing going on! I'm with you! I would never ever cheat on you!" I explain. "Austin come on! I saw the way you look at her!" I sigh and shake my head. "Don't you trust me?" I look at her. "Of course I do, but Austin you're not fooling anyone. Everybody saw how you locked eyes and looked at each other at that talent show. It's obvious you like her!" She begins shaking her head and removes my arm off her shoulder. I stand back, a little shocked. "Babe, come on" I tried grabbing her hand, but she pulls away. "Austin…" She trails off. "I-I think you need to relax. You need to make up your mind, you're obviously torn." She sighs, and I don't know how to reply because she's right, in a way. "I get it, she's your best friend, but I'm your girlfriend." She looks up at me. "Pick." She says sternly. My head shoots up. "W-what?" I ask nervously. "Pick." She repeats.

"It's either me, or Ally."

* * *

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You guys hate Kira right now don't you? Hahaah.

I don't any of these songs. (:

2- Nothing Like Us – Justin Bieber, okay its amazing yes.

3- What You Mean To Me- Sterling Knight.

What'd you think?! Did you like it?! Ooooo what's Austin gonna do? (; Review! You're all awesome! xx


	16. I Pick You

**I hit 60 reviews okay whaaaaaaattt you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much! A lot of you wanted me to update today so to make you happy here it is! (:**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_"No babe, it's not like that! Ally and I have nothing going on! I'm with you! I would never ever cheat on you!" I explain. "Austin come on! I saw the way you look at her!" I sigh and shake my head. "Don't you trust me?" I look at her. "Of course I do, but Austin you're not fooling anyone. Everybody saw how you locked eyes and looked at each other at that talent show. It's obvious you like her!" She begins shaking her head and removes my arm off her shoulder. I stand back, a little shocked. "Babe, come on" I tried grabbing her hand, but she pulls away. "Austin…" She trails off. "I-I think you need to relax. You need to make up your mind, you're obviously torn." She sighs, and I don't know how to reply because she's right, in a way. "I get it, she's your best friend, but I'm your girlfriend." She looks up at me. "Pick." She says sternly. My head shoots up. "W-what?" I ask nervously. "Pick." She repeats._

_"It's either me, or Ally."  
_

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

I saw Kira and Austin talking after lunch and she looked kind of upset. I hope it's not anything I did. Maybe I shouldn't have given him his sweater back with her there. "Oh my god, Trish what if I messed up their relationship?!" I hit Trish's arm and turn to her. "Ow!" She exclaims and rubs her arm. "S-sorry," I give her an apologetic smile and she nods. "It's okay," She says. "Plus isn't that a good thing?" She adds. "Me being the reason they break up? How is that good?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Alls, he'll be single!" She gives me a small smirk. I roll my eyes. "I don't want them to break up because of me. That would suck." I cross my arms and give her a small pout. "Okay, okay just don't worry about it, you don't even know they're breaking up so just relax and let's do something." She assures me and lays back on my bed. I nod in agreement, realizing she's right.

"Okay Alls, will you please sing me a song?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. I feel myself starting to become nervous. I bite my lip. "Come on Alls, I'm your best friend. I wanna hear you sing again!" She pleads. I chuckle and nod. "Alright, alright. What song?" She puts her finger on her chin and begins thinking. After a few minutes she shrugs. I got it! I squeal and grab my guitar. "This one's for you Trish," I give her a huge smile and begin playing the guitar.

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh _

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you (1)_

I finish and she's look at me with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Awww Alls!" She squeezes me into a hug. I smile and hug her back. I put my guitar on the bed and sit next to her. "What'd you think?" I smile and she looks at me. "That was amazing! Did you write it yourself?" She asks. I nod "I was gonna sing it to you on your birthday, but I just felt like singing it now." I reply. "Well who cares because that was awesome!" She squeals again and I chuckle. "Of course you'll always be able to count on me," She says. I smile "Thanks Trish," I bring her into another hug. "Same here," I tell her.

We both groan. "I'm boreddddd" I complain. "Me too," She agrees. We're laying on my bed staring at the blank, boring ceiling. "What do you wanna do?" I ask. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" She replies. "I don't know what do you wanna do?" I ask. She giggles. "We could go on like this forever, but I really don't feel like it." She says. I laugh and nod in agreement.

"You wanna make a video?!" She immediately sits up. I sit up cautiously and look at her weird. "Of what?" I question. She shrugs. "I don't know really, anything." She shrugs. I giggle and shrug. "If you want." She sighs. "I don't feel like it. Plus I look like a mess" She says and I roll my eyes. "You don't!" I disagree. "Hey how about you sing me something?!" I squeal and hand her my guitar. She looks at me then bites her lip and takes the guitar. "What song?" She asks. "She Will Be Loved-Maroon 5 " I tell her and smile. She nods and begins playing.

__

Beauty queen of only eighteen

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye (2)_

"Oh my god Trish you sing amazing!" I exclaim. "Thanks Alls," She smiles and sets my guitar down. My phone vibrates and it's a message from Facebook (3) saying I got a message. My eyes widen and Trish looks at me with worry. "Who is it?" She asks. I gulp. "A-Austin. He says we need to talk." I feel myself begin to get nervous. "It's okay Ally, calm down maybe it's a good thing. Maybe he's gonna ask you out. What are the odds of it having to do with Kira and him? Just calm down and everything will be fine." She reassures. I message Austin back and he tells me it's better if we talk in person.

"Alright, well I should get going. It's already 9:30 and it takes me forever to get to sleep." Trish giggles and gets off my bed. "Okay, " I smile and walk her to the front door. "Bye Trish!" I give her one last hug and she goes out to her mom's car.

What could Austin want to talk about?

**Austin's POV.**

I _need_ to talk to Ally. Its major important and she needs to know. Kira didn't give me much of a choice. She put me on the spot and expected me to answer right then and there, and that wasn't easy. But I had to do what I had to do, and I'm perfectly happy with my decision.

It's finally 5th period and I get to tell Ally everything! Finally right? It seems like this day has been going by super slow. "Hey Alls!" I wave at her and she smiles a small smile. "H-hey Austin," She says nervously. "Austin I am soooooo sorry!" She apologizes. "I should've never gave you your sweater back in front of Kira." Does she already know? I chuckle. "Alls, its fine." I assure her. "R-really?" A look of relief crosses her face. I nod. "She seemed upset when you two were talking." She bites her lip. I nod, "She was. She said how I never do that to her and that she's my girlfriend and I should give her more love and things like that. S-she also wanted me to pick between you and her," I mumble the last part. "W-what?" She looks worried. I sigh. "She wanted me to pick between you and her. She expected me to pick between my best friend and my girlfriend. I mean come on that's an obvious answer."

Her face goes pale. "O-okay." She bites her lip and looks up at me. "I-I'm sorry again Austin, but I respect your decision." Tears fill up in her eyes. Did I miss something? "Alls I—"She cuts me off. "Bye Austin," She whispers and goes to her seat. She avoids me for the rest of the period and I don't understand why. She's walking to lunch and I catch up to her. "Alls!" I yell, but she doesn't stop walking, and only walks even faster. I run and grab her arm and turn her around. "Hey," I say softly. I see a tear slip down her cheek. I wipe the tear with my thumb and lift her chin so she's facing me. "Ally. You never even let me finish," I tell her. "You said it yourself. The answer is obvious, you didn't need to finish." She mumbles. I chuckle and shake my head. "Either I'm misunderstanding or you are, and I'm pretty sure you're misunderstanding." She looks up at me with a confused look. "It's you." I tell her. "W-what?" She says gently.

"_I pick you…"_

* * *

**YAYY he picked Ally, OF COURSE. Okay, honestly I feel like this chapter is kind of filler up until the end, but I didn't wanna give it to you guys right away, I just feel like it's better this way. What'd you think? Did you like it?! Thank you all for your suggestions I'll defiantly try to use them. :)**

**1- Count On Me- Bruno Mars**

**2- She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 . Love this songgg!**

**3- I don't own Facebook.**

**I don't own any songs used. Thank you! I hope you liked! Review! –hugs all of you-**


	17. Finally Mine

_-Recap- _

_She expected me to pick between my best friend and my girlfriend. I mean come on that's an obvious answer."_

_Her face goes pale. "O-okay." She bites her lip and looks up at me. "I-I'm sorry again Au_

_stin, but I respect your decision." Tears fill up in her eyes. Did I miss something? "Alls I—"She cuts me off. "Bye Austin," She whispers and goes to her seat. She avoids me for the rest of the period and I don't understand why. She's walking to lunch and I catch up to her. "Alls!" _

_I yell, but she doesn't stop walking, and only walks even faster. I run and grab her arm and turn her around. "Hey," I say softly. I see a tear slip down her cheek. I wipe the tear with my thumb and lift her chin so she's facing me. "Ally. You never even let me finish," I tell her. "You said it yourself. The answer is obvious, you didn't need to finish." She mumbles. I chuckle and shake my head. "Either I'm misunderstanding or you are, and I'm pretty sure you're misunderstanding." She looks up at me with a confused look. "It's you." I tell her. "W-what?" She says gently._

"_I pick you…"_

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

I stand there in shock, looking up into Austin's eyes. "Y-you picked me?" I feel a rush of happiness run throughout my body, but at the same time I feel guilt. He nods and caresses me cheek. "Why?" I ask, biting my lip. He chuckles, "Alls, you're more important to me than that. You should know that." I sigh. "What'd she say?" I question curiously. "Well…" He trails off. I hit his arm playfully "Austin!" He chuckles and nods. "Okay, I'll tell you."

**Austin's POV.**

_-Flashback-_

"_Kira, you know I really like you, but Ally is my bestest friend, EVER." I try to explain. She sighs and shakes her head. "So you pick her," she mumbles. I sigh. "I'm not saying that, but if you can't get along with Ally, how are you supposed to get along with any of my other friends? She's one of the most important people to me Kira." I admit. She looks up at me, anger and hurt in her eyes. "And I'm not?" she says furiously. "Of course you are!" She rolls her eyes. "Sure." She mumbles. "I honestly don't even get why you like her she's not all that great, you could do way better," She says. I back away, now angry. "Kira stop. Don't talk about my best friend like that. She sighs. "Sorry. But you're mine!" she grabs my arm like a little kid. "Who do you pick?" She asks. "Are you gonna get along with Ally?" I say seriously. She bites her lip, then mumbles something about not liking Ally. "Kira, if you can't get along with Ally, this won't work. I'm sorry but I have to choose her." She stands back in shock. "You chose your best friend over your girlfriend? " She asks, already knowing the answer. I nod. "Pathetic." She mumbles and rolls her eyes. "What's wrong with you Kira I thought you liked my friends?!" I'm now angry. "Whatever Austin. I'm giving you one last chance." She says. "I don't need another chance, I've never been so happy about a decision in my life." She scoffs. "Bye Kira," I walk away. _

_-Flashback over- _

"And, that's the end of it" I finish. She's now more shocked than ever. "You said that about me?" She asks gently. I smile and nod. "Of course Alls," She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. We both sink into the hug and enjoy it, not realizing it's been about two minutes.

I drape my arm over her shoulder and we walk to lunch together.

**Ally's POV. **

He picked me. He actually picked me over his girlfriend. Why in the world would he do that? He said I was one of the most important people to him. He picked me. I cannot get over that, he picked me! I'm overjoyed with happiness. He's too sweet.

"And then he told her he doesn't need another chance because he's never been happier about a decision!" I tell Trish. She squeals and starts fangirling. "That is so sweet! You're so cute together! Ahh finally!" She squeaks again. I chuckle. "Okay Trish we're not together yet!" I remind her. She calms down and nods. "True, but he'll ask you out soon." She assures me. I shake my head. "You don't know that. There are still the reasons he didn't ask me out in the first place." I explain. She rolls her eyes. "Nope, I know for a fact he's gonna ask you out sooner or later" She insists. I laugh, "Okay Trish, okay," I trail off.

**Austin's POV. **

"Alright so that's what happened Dez." I explain the story to Dez. "Wow man, I'm glad you picked Ally, but you know I would've been okay if you wanted to be with Kira." He says. "I don't wanna be with Kira, I wanna be with Ally!" I exclaim. "Phew, good because I don't know how I would handle you being with Kira, she's not my favorite person," He says, relieved. I send him a confused look then burst out laughing, and he does the same. We're playing video games in his basement. He still has that awesome TV.

"So how are you gonna ask her out?" He says casually, not turning away from the screen. I stop everything and pause the game. "Dude what was that fo—" He turns his attention to me and sees my eyes widen and my face turn pale. He chuckles and lays a hand on my shoulder. "You are gonna ask her out, aren't you?" He asks. I feel my heartbeat quicken. "I-I haven't thought about it honestly." I bite my lip. He chuckles again and shakes his head. "Should I ask her out?" I question. "Isn't that what this is all about? Everything you told me when you were with Kira. You having second thoughts, questioning whether you should've asked Kira out or not. But you had already done it, and now you're out of that relationship. The real question is are you ready to move on to the next one? The answer better be yes by the way. You and Ally are meant for each other. I see the way you look at her. I've never seen you look at anyone like that before, and I've known you for about 6 years. She looks at you the same way. You fell hard bro, and it took you this long to realize it." He sternly says. Woah. When did he become so romantic and all lovey-dovey? Was he right? I sigh and continue the game. I have a lot to think about.

"Okay so how do you think I should ask her out?" I finally ask Dez. He stops the game and turns to me, smirking. "I knew it," He says. I roll my eyes. "Alright, well you gotta think of something big. Girls love that!" He exclaims. "Uhm I could get her a gift or something?" I question more than state. He shakes his head. "Do you know nothing about romance?! Girls love all the lovey-dovey stuff and cliché things." I think for a moment, "But Alls isn't all that about it. I mean she loves romance, but not that much. Like the kissing in the rain, feel spark the moment their hands touch, when they first meet the world lights up behind them, she thinks that's too corny and cheesy." I admit. "Wow, you know her well." He laughs. I chuckle and nod, agreeing, and we spend the rest of the day thinking of ways to ask her out, eating, and playing video games.

**Ally's POV. **

"Class, we're gonna be watching a movie on dancing for the next couple of days! It's called "Take The Lead" (1). It stars Antonio Banderas and many other people you might recognize. I ask you to please stay quiet during the movie and be thankful that I'm not making you do work." The teacher explains. She turns off the lights and starts the movie. Trish and Dez both sit next to me, and Austin sits behind me. I try to put my head down, but Austin keeps pinching and poking my sides, and everytime he does I squeal. It seems to amuse him, because he keeps doing it and laughing everytime I squeal. Trish and Dez notice this and keep exchanging smirks.

Austin keeps trying to make me laugh throughout the movie.

He keeps imitating funny parts of the movie. He makes me laugh so much. Even when i'm in a bad mood. "Hey Alls?" I hear Austin say. I turn around and turn my attention to him, gesturing him to continue. "Can you meet me at the theater after school? The one here at school?" He asks. I see his eyes flicker to Dez, who's smirking and looking at us. "Actually, there's the celebration thing today at the theater and I have to be in it. I have to be in the part with the fashion show thing." I say, rolling my eyes. "My teacher's making me do it. She said I could get extra credit and that I didn't have a choice, so I did it" I tell him. He nods "Okay so can I go see you?" He asks. "Uhm sure, I guess if you want" I smile . He smiles back. What could he want?

**Austin's POV.**

What Ally doesn't know is that I already knew she had to be in the fashion show thing. I already knew that of course. Trish told me. Trish, Dez, and I have a big surprise for Ally. Let me explain. What's going to happen in the fashion show is that Ally and Trish both come out together and go to opposite sides of the stage and model the dresses. Trish is gonna disappear and someone else is gonna come out and surprise Ally. By disappear I mean go backstage. And you'll just have to wait to know the rest.

**Ally's POV.**

I'm backstage helping Trish do her makeup and hair. I'm all ready. We're modeling prom dresses apparently. I really didn't want to do this, but Trish wanted to and my teacher convinced me. Trish was literally begging and begging me to do it with her, so I said yes. "Perfect!" I say, applying the last bit of lip gloss to her lips. I close the lip gloss tube and move out of the way so she can see herself. "Wow! I look hot!" She exclaims and giggles. I nod in agreement. "Alright everyone, we're going on in 2 minutes!" The director of the fashion show says. It seems like a huge big thing, but it's not that big. The people who bought tickets get to see. We have other stuff, not just the fashion show, so over half of the theater is filled up.

I grab my black pumps the compliment my aqua colored dress and slip them on. I look over at Trish and she has a huge smile on her face. "Ready?" She asks. I nod and lock arms with her. The director points us to the place where we go out. I gulp and look at her. We both nod and walk out. The spotlight is on us and we walk together. When we get near the stage we separate and go to opposite sides of the stage. We model the dresses and do poses. I start walking to her side and she starts walking to mine. Halfway there, we do a high five and quick handshake. We know to do this because they instructed us to. I do a few poses then look over at the other side of the stage. It's empty. I look around and Trish isn't there. My heartbeat quickens and my eyes widen. I try to cover it up, but I'm sure people notice I'm confused because I hear a few laughs. I continue posing. 'It's almost over,' I tell myself.

I begin walking backstage, but then the music stops. Everyone goes quiet and the lights dim. The spotlight is on me only. I stop and face the audience, and look around confused. I see Dez and Trish hiding behind the curtain, grinning from ear to ear. Music starts playing and I see a familiar mop of blonde hair coming towards me. Austin comes out on stage and waves at everyone then faces me and begins singing.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like,  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_  
_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud_  
_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_  
_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I ain't nothing like them other ones_  
_Based upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_  
_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_  
_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget (forget)_  
_What you came here for (here for)_  
_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_  
_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night_  
_Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light_  
_Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right_  
_Your heart at the speed of light_  
_(My heart at the speed of light)_

_Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway_  
_Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway_  
_We're only young once so grow up with me babe_  
_We're already halfway, already halfway_

_I'll make you forget. (forget)_  
_What you came here for (here for)_  
_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_  
_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh eh-eh-eh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_No I won't leave this room without you_  
_You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to_  
_I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go_  
_So imma take you to the top_  
_And bring you down slow oh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

_Hey-ay_  
_Let me hear you like_  
_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_  
_Can you do it like_  
_Hey-ay hey-ay_

_Hey-ay_  
_Let me hear you like_  
_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_  
_Can you do it like_  
_Hey-ay hey-ay-ay (2)_

He finishes dancing and the crowd goes crazy and starts clapping and cheering. Austin faces me and we lock eyes. "Could you call me baby?" He asks, reaching for my hand. "Without a doubt," I reply smiling. He wraps his arms around my waist and I circle my arms around his neck. He picks me up and we twirl around. We hear girls in the audience go 'awwww' and 'how cute!' He puts me down and we face each other again. We grin at each other and he grabs my waist and pulls me closer. Dez, Trish, and everyone else who had to do with the show come out and the audience cheers and claps. Austin and I go backstage. "So this was your plan the whole time?" I ask, locking hands with him. "Yup," He faces me. We hug, and again he picks me up. He puts me down but we're still hugging.

"I'm finally yours," I whisper to him.

"_Finally mine..."_

* * *

**1- I Don't own Take The Lead :)**

**2- I don't own Heartbeat - Ross Lynch**

**YAYYYY AUSLLY HAPPENED! What'd you think? I was gonna use I Think About You, but I realized I had used it before, so I used Heartbeat xD Longest chapter yet! Haha, but what'd you think? Did you like it? I hope you liked it! This story isn't over yet though! I still have more! :) **

**Review! :D -hugs all of you - _xx_**


	18. Catch Me

**Heyy! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but there's just been a lot going on. But I'm back with another chapter (: I hope you like it! **

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Austin faces me and we lock eyes. "Could you call me baby?" He asks, reaching for my hand. "Without a doubt," I reply smiling. He wraps his arms around my waist and I circle my arms around his neck. He picks me up and we twirl around. We hear girls in the audience go 'awwww' and 'how cute!' He puts me down and we face each other again. We grin at each other and he grabs my waist and pulls me closer. Dez, Trish, and everyone else who had to do with the show come out and the audience cheers and claps. Austin and I go backstage. "So this was your plan the whole time?" I ask, locking hands with him. "Yup," He faces me. We hug, and again he picks me up. He puts me down but we're still hugging._

_"I'm finally yours," I whisper to him._

_"Finally mine..."_

* * *

**Austin's POV.**

I finally did it. I asked her. She said yes! It was the best feeling in the world. She's finally mine and all mine. I couldn't be any happier, this is amazing. Everytime I see her my heart beats out of my chest, I get butterflies, and it makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up pancakes all over my new sneakers. That came out really wrong, but it's an amazing, beautiful feeling, I promise.

It's been a day. It just happened tomorrow, and I'm on my way to 5th period right now with Dez. A smile has been glued to my face all day, I can't stop smiling and now my cheeks hurt. I walk into fifth period and see her standing at her desk talking to Trish. Her back is facing me but my smile only grows wider, if that's even possible.

I begin walking up to them quietly. Trish notices me and I put my finger to my lips to shush her and she gives me a small nod, then turns her attention back to Ally. I walk up behind Ally and cover her eyes with my hands. "Guess who!" I say in a high voice. "Hmmm.." She trails off. "Let me see," she continues. "Is it casper?" She asks. "Nope." I reply. "Is it Dez?" She asks again. I roll my eyes. "No." I slowly pull her closer to me. "Guess again," I whisper. "Is it my amazing, gorgeous, lovable, squishy new boyfriend?" She removes my hands from her eyes and looks up at me. I flash her a smile. "There ya go!" I grin. She stands on her tippy-toes and kisses my cheek lightly. She stands back on her feet normally and I see her trying to hide a blush that's crawling onto her cheeks.

I smile and kiss her forehead. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her head, grinning. "Awww!" Dez and Trish coo. Ally looks up at me and smiles, and I smile back. "Took you long enough," Trish mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Trishh!" Ally scolds. I chuckle and shake my head. "No she's right. I needed to get some sense into me before," I agree. Trish smiles. "Well all that matters now is that you're together." Dez says. I nod. "I realized everything when you gave me that whole long speech about love and stuff" I turn my attention to Dez, still resting my hands around Ally.

Ally and Trish look at him with a confused expression. "You?" They ask, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! It wasn't a long speech it was a normal timed speech," He defends. I roll my eyes and smile. "Yup, Dez knows romance." I say, nodding. He grins, "That's why they call me, the love whisperer," He whispers the last part. "No one calls you that," I whisper back. He glares at me and I smile back. The teacher makes everyone take their assigned seats and I groan. "I don't wanna go!" I whine, grabbing Ally's hand pulling her my direction. She pulls back, laughing. "Go to your seat Austin," She smiles at me. I cross my arms over my chest, acting like a little kid. She throws her head back laughing. "But I wanna sit with you!" I whine again. She smiles sweetly. "We'll sit together later I promise." She says. I nod and go to my seat, where I have a direct view of her sweet, beautiful face.

**Ally's POV.**

I finished my work early, while everyone else is still doing theirs, so I decided to write some lyrics in my songbook.

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing__  
__You've got me smiling in my sleep…_

I'm really liking these lyrics. I think they would make an amazing song. After everyone's done, our little group comes together once again. "So guys," Trish speaks up. "I'm having a stage for my party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanna perform?" She asks us. "I'd love to Trish!" I say, smiling. "I thought you couldn't come?!" She asks, surprised. I shrug. "I'm coming," I smile. She squeals and gives me a hug. I hug back. "I think I could perform a new song I'm working on." I smile, thinking about the lyrics. "Ooo what's it called?" Dez asks. I bite my lip, "not sure yet. I just have a few lines," I admit. "Maybe I could help you with it," Austin says, grabbing my chair and pulling it closer. I smile and nod, "I'll see," I tease, cuddling my head into his chest and leaning into him as he puts his arm around me.

"When is it?" Dez asks Trish. "Tomorrow night," She replies. "Am I invited?!" He asks, hope in his eyes. She glares at him, and I could see she's thinking about the pros and cons. "Of course you can Dez!" I answer for her. He smiles at me and then looks at her. She sighs and nods. "Okay, you can come!" She says. He jumps for joy and gives her a hug. I expect her to push him away, but she hugs him back. Austin and I raise an eyebrow at each other, and know we have a new mission to conquer.

_**After School**_

I sit in my room, staring at the ceiling with my songbook on my stomach. "Ughh!" I groan. I pick up my phone and text Austin.

_I have writers block :( - Ally_

_Aww, does my little Ally have writers block? – Austin_

_I'm not little! And yes I just said that so obviously! :p –Ally _

_Yes you are, but you're adorable. How can I help? – Austin _

_I don't know, let's just talk, get my mind off things, maybe I'll get inspiration – Ally._

And so we do just that. We sit there texting for about 3 hours straight. Almost every single thing he says makes me laugh and smile. He's just amazing. Oh right, the song! I did get inspiration, a lot of it. I don't know how to fully put it into complete words, but I got a few more lines down.

_See this heart won't settle down__  
__Like a child running scared from a clown__  
__I'm terrified of what you do__  
__My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe__  
__Even though you're far from suffocating me__  
__I can't set my hopes too high__  
__'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

What I do know is it's gonna be sweet, and pretty slow. Maybe I should just sleep on it…

_**Next Day.**_

**A****ustin's POV.**

"So Ally did you finish your song?" I ask her. "Yup!" She exclaims. "I think it's gonna sound really good guys, I'm really proud of this one," She admits, smiling at Dez, Trish, and I. We smile back. "Well no matter what, we'll always be proud of you," I say. Dez and Trish nod their heads in agreement. "Thanks guys," She smiles. We smile back and I boop her nose. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "I love doing that," I grin. "I can tell," She giggles.

_**After school—Trish's house.**_

Dez and I go there and find Ally and Trish giggling and laughing with their backs turned to us. We smirk at each other and walk over quietly to them. Just as we're about to reach them they turn around. "Boo!" They yell. Dez and I yell and jump back. "You sound like little girls yelling," Trish says. We glance at each other. "No we don't!" He defends. "Aw, Austin thought he was gonna get me again, but that didn't work out so well, now did it?" She sends me a small wink and boops my nose. I laugh and smile at her beauty.

**Ally's POV. **

All the guests are here and everyone is at their tables. I'm not really sure why Trish is having this party, her birthday isn't until next week, but hey who doesn't love a good party? Dez, Trish, Austin and I have our own table. Austin and I are sitting next to each other holding hands, and it's almost time for me to perform. Austin is gonna perform too. I showed him an old song I wrote and he loved it and added his own little twists to it, so he's gonna perform that.

"And now, my best friend Ally Dawson performing a song of her own!" Trish is on stage signaling me to come on. I glance at Austin who gives my hand a small squeeze and sends me a reassuring smile. I smile back and run up on stage. Trish and I hug quickly and she runs off. Music starts playing and I'm feeling more confident than ever. Although it's a pretty slow song, I still feel excited.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me (1)_

I sing the last note and close my eyes. The crowd begins cheering and I open them, smiling. "And now, Austin Moon!" I announce into the microphone. Austin comes on stage and as I'm about to leave he grabs my wrist. "Stay up here with me?" He asks hopefully. "It's not a duet," I whisper. "Sooo, I need some harmony, and it'll sound better with two for the chorus. Please?" He pleads and gives me puppy dog eyes. Who could say no? I sigh and nod, agreeing.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause_

_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever baby..._

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl (3x)_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_Here comes forever girl (2)_

We finish together and the crowd goes crazy. We smile at each other and run back to the table. The rest of the night is filled with laughter, love, fun, memories, and amazing moments that I'll never forget. Another amazing night with my amazing best friends that I love.

* * *

Well that's it! Do you want me to make the chapters shorter? Are they getting too long? Just let me know if they are please! :)

1- Catch Me- Demi Lovato

2- Here Comes Forever- R5

Thanks for your reviews! You're all awesome!


	19. Trouble

_-Recap-_

_"And now, my best friend Ally Dawson performing a song of her own!" Trish is on stage signaling me to come on. I glance at Austin who gives my hand a small squeeze and sends me a reassuring smile. I smile back and run up on stage. Trish and I hug quickly and she runs off. Music starts playing and I'm feeling more confident than ever. Although it's a pretty slow song, I still feel excited_

_-song lyrics here.-_

_I sing the last note and close my eyes. The crowd begins cheering and I open them, smiling. "And now, Austin Moon!" I announce into the microphone. Austin comes on stage and as I'm about to leave he grabs my wrist. "Stay up here with me?" He asks hopefully. "It's not a duet," I whisper. "Sooo, I need some harmony, and it'll sound better with two for the chorus. Please?" He pleads and gives me puppy dog eyes. Who could say no? I sigh and nod, agreeing._

_-more song lyrics.-_

_We finish together and the crowd goes crazy. We smile at each other and run back to the table. The rest of the night is filled with laughter, love, fun, memories, and amazing moments that I'll never forget. Another amazing night with my amazing best friends that I love._

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

Trish, Dez, Austin and I are hanging out before first period. "And that's how you feed a monkey," Dez finishes. I raise an eyebrow, looking confused. "Umm, okay?" I say, giggling a bit. I look up at Austin, who I'm leaning on. He looks down at me and we lock eyes. I see him begin to lean in and close his eyes. My eyes widen a bit, but then I relax and close my eyes as well. "So guys what do yo—" Trish says. I snap my head towards them, and the look on her face knows she interrupted something. "Um, yeah we should go to breakfast," I say awkwardly. "But I don't like school breakfast!" Dez whines. I stand up, putting Austin's hand in mine. "Come on, let's go," Austin says, rubbing the back of his neck.

The cafeteria fills with students talking and laughing. "So Alls, I was thinking we could work on some new songs?" Austin speaks up after a long while of staying quiet. I turn my attention to him and give him a warm smile. "That'd be fun!" I say. "When do you wanna do it though? We can't spend everyday in 5th period writing songs," I giggle. He chuckles and nods. "After school?" He says. I shrug. "Sure, we can go to the library…" I trail off. "Or just sit outside on the benches," I continue, seeing the disgust on his face after he heard library. "Better," He smiles. "So today?" He asks. "Yup, in front of the school" I assure him. "That'd be great…" He says gently. We sit there, staring at each other and smiling before we finally snap out of it and turn our attention to our friends.

**Austin's POV.**

Yes! I get to hang out with Alls today. I'm so excited. We'll hang out, work on lyrics, and just have a good time like we always have when we're together. Not that awkward, trying to be perfect couple stuff, just us being us. Best friends.

I want to give her the best I can, and do whatever it takes to make her happy. She's one of the most important things in the world to me. I don't know what I would do or where I would be without her. I'd be completely lost.

Before I know it, it's time for 5th period. I'm not complaining, I like it that way. I walk in and see that Ally isn't there yet. I frown. Where's my boo-bear? Wait did I really just say that… What have I become? I sit at her desk and put my head down. After what feels like forever, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I think you're in my seat" I hear Ally's angelic voice. I smirk and sit up. "Mmm really, and does it have your name on it ma'am?" I ask back. She giggles at the tone of my voice and nods. She quickly pulls her pencil out and writes 'Ally' on the desk. I gasp dramatically. "Vandalizing school property?!" I over react. She rolls her eyes and giggles. "It's not vandalizing, technically." She states. I chuckle, "That doesn't give you rewards," I stand up and face her. "Mmm, really? And what does?" She says with a slight smirk on her face. "Good behavior," I reply. She rolls her eyes and laughs. Before I realize what I'm doing and I begin leaning in, and she does too. "Ahem," the teacher clears her throat. We stop and turn our attention to her. "Sorry," We mumble. "Sit." The teacher directs to our seats. We nod and I look at Ally, who's blushing a deep red color. She sends me an apologetic smile. I give her a small smile and sit at my seat. Dez lays a hand on my shoulder. "Tough luck buddy," He says with a goofy smile. I laugh and shrug. "Oh well,"

After we finish our work, Dez and I go over to the girls. "God Ally, your hands are freezing!" We hear Trish exclaim. Ally giggles, "like always. What else is new?" She replies casually. "Hmm, cold hands?" I say. I sit on her lap lightly before she pushes me off. "Hey!" She exclaims. I laugh. "I wanna sit!" I whine. "Get a chair," She points to an empty chair. "No!" I act like a 5 year old. She scoots over and taps the empty space that she's leaving me. She's so tiny. I shake my head. I sit in the empty space, but pull Ally off and rest her on my lap. She sends me an angelic smile and relaxes. "So let's see how cold your hands are." I grab her hands and they feel like ice. "Ahhh!" I yell, sounding girly. They all raise an eyebrow at me. "Your hands are cold!" I ignore the stares. She giggles and nods. "All of you is cold actually," I rub her arms. She shrugs. I take off my brothers letterman that I'm wearing and rest it on her. "You have a letterman?" She raises an eyebrow. "It's my brothers," I explain. She mouths and 'oh' and nods. "I'll get one though. Junior year, after I finish baseball." I say casually. She raises her eyebrows again. "You play baseball?" She asks. I nod. "How come I never knew?" She wonders. I shrug and we both laugh.

**Ally's POV. **

BRRRIIIINGGGG!

Finally! After school time. Time to hang out with Austin. We agreed to meet in the front of the school, which is where I'm making my way to. I sit there for about 5 minutes before getting impatient. I stand up and begin pacing back and forth. Suddenly, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind and pick me up. I squeal and laugh at the same time. "Boo." Austin smiles. "You really love picking me up don't you?" I ask, shaking my head. He nods. "You're so tiny! It's easy," He says. I gasp. "I am not tiny!" I defend myself. He looks at me with a blank look. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tiny.." I mumble. He laughs, "And that's why I love you." He boops my nose. I smile. Did I hear that right? "And you really love booping noses huh?" I smile. He nods again. "Only yours," He smiles. "Alright, so you wanna work on the song?" I ask. He nods and we take a seat at the benches.

"I kinda don't wanna write a love song…" He admits. I smile and nod. "How 'bout this?" I ask.

"_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song" _I sing to him. "Alls, that's awesome! It's not a love song." He says. "And it could start as a love song then go ummmm…no." He suggests. I nod and write it down in my songbook. I see his hand reaching over to my book and I automatically slap it away. "Don't touch my book." I sternly say, then go back to writing. "Come on Alls, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!" He states. I bite my lip, thinking. Then shake my head. "I don't want you to know all the things I wrote about you before we became a couple. And plus, I don't even let Trish see it, and she's my bestest friend. Ever." I explain. He sighs and nods. He grabs a pencil and begins tapping it against the bench. He checks the time on his phone and sighs of boredom. "Ya know, if you're bored, we can do something else." I tell him. He nods, "After we finish the song." I shrug and nod.

"Not, a, love, song" I take pauses and speak as I'm writing the last lyrics down in my songbook. "Alright superstar, go for it." I say, handing him the lyrics.

**Austin's POV. **

"Alright superstar, go for it." Ally says, handing me the lyrics. I smirk and stand up.

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Ummm… no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama, we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought a ticket_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far_

_Being just the way we are_

_If its not broke... don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_

_Don't take this the wrong way:_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I don't speak girl_

_Like "Hey girl!"_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_

_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy!_

_What a guy!_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it,_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me,_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song (1)_

I finish with my signature move and look up at Ally, who's clapping, cheering, and has a huge beautiful grin on her face. "Like a boss," She says, trying to be cool. I laugh and we do our signature handshake. "Hey Alls, I'm gonna go get a snack from the vending machine, I'll be right back." I say. She nods and smiles, putting the lyrics and book in her bag.

I come back around 7 minutes later. "hey sorry it took so long my dollar bill wouldn't go in—" I stop and look around. She's gone. No backpack, songbook, phone, nothing. I start to worry, but then I see a piece of paper sitting near my phone. I must've left it here on accident.

'_Hey Austy, I miss you! Why haven't you been texting me?!' From Brooke. Really Austin? You're going out with Brooke and me? Okay Austin, I get it. You just felt bad for me that's all. Don't worry though, it's okay. Thanks for being a jerk like everyone else. Please don't try calling or texting me, I just can't handle that right now… I hope your happy, that's what matters. Bye Austin… -Ally. _

My eyes widen so much they might pop out of their eye sockets. "What?!" I yell. Students stare at me, but I don't care. I feel my heart beat racing, faster and faster. I feel a lump in my throat. I grab my phone quickly and scroll through my text messages. Brooke did text me that. I told her to leave me alone! Long story. But now I've lost the best girlfriend ever. I don't think I can handle that. I run my fingers through my hair, unsure of what to do. My breathing begins getting quicker and I feel anger build up inside me. Why didn't she just wait? Why didn't let me explain? Oh god, she must be so hurt right now. I didn't cheat on Ally. I never would! It's all a big misunderstanding and I need to explain it to Ally.

I dial and dial her number, but she won't pick up. I text her a billion times. No reply. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I pace back and forth, still not knowing what to do. I look up into the sky then look down the road. I begin walking home, and in the end I ended up running. And running, and running. I don't know where, but I ended up home, eventually.

* * *

Tadaaaaa. There it is. Don't hate me for this chapter! You'll get what you want soon. (; But what'd you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Review! Oh! And if you don't remember Brooke, it's Austin's ex gf, that cheated on him. K yeah (: Anyways

1- Not A Love Song- Ross Lynch (Austin Moon)

-Hugs everyone super tight- Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	20. Shattered

_-Recap-_

'_Hey Austy, I miss you! Why haven't you been texting me?!' From Brooke. Really Austin? You're going out with Brooke and me? Okay Austin, I get it. You just felt bad for me that's all. Don't worry though, it's okay. Thanks for being a jerk like everyone else. Please don't try calling or texting me, I just can't handle that right now… I hope your happy, that's what matters. Bye Austin… -Ally. _

_My eyes widen so much they might pop out of their eye sockets. "What?!" I yell. Students stare at me, but I don't care. I feel my heart beat racing, faster and faster. I feel a lump in my throat. I grab my phone quickly and scroll through my text messages. Brooke did text me that. I told her to leave me alone! Long story. But now I've lost the best girlfriend ever. I don't think I can handle that. I run my fingers through my hair, unsure of what to do. My breathing begins getting quicker and I feel anger build up inside me. Why didn't she just wait? Why didn't let me explain? Oh god, she must be so hurt right now. I didn't cheat on Ally. I never would! It's all a big misunderstanding and I need to explain it to Ally._

_I dial and dial her number, but she won't pick up. I text her a billion times. No reply. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I pace back and forth, still not knowing what to do. I look up into the sky then look down the road. I begin walking home, and in the end I ended up running. And running, and running. I don't know where, but I ended up home, eventually._

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

"I just don't get why he would do this," Trish says. "Me either," I mumble plainly. I lay back on my bed and let out a loud sigh. "I should've never talked to him. Never fallen for him. None of this would be happening and I wouldn't be in so much pain!" I admit. I feel a lump in my throat and I bite my lip. I want to cry, but I can't. "Don't say that Alls, you and Austin have an awesome friendship. Well, used to anyways" She mumbles the last part. I sigh and sit up, facing her. I pout and she looks at me and shakes her head. She wraps her arm around me and gives me a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Alls," She apologizes. "You didn't do anything," I tell her. And it's true. She's not the one that should be apologizing.

"But thanks anyways," I hug her back. I feel my phone vibrate and I pick it up. When I see its Austin I scoff and ignore. "I really don't wanna talk to him. I don't wanna hear his excuses. After everything he does this? I don't wanna hear it." I tell Trish. She nods understandingly. "I get it Alls," She rubs my arm in comfort. I send her a small smile. "Thanks Trish," She smiles back and checks her phone. "Oo, it's late! Gotta go, bye Alls!" She gives me a quick hug and leaves my room. I would answer, but she's already gone.

I wake up and realize I dozed off at around 10. It's 6 am, so I might as well get ready for school. I really don't feel like trying today, even though I know I should. I grab jeans and the school hoodie and slip them on. I apply some mascara and eyeliner, then flip my head upside down and tie my hair into a bun. Time for a horrible day, filled with an annoying Austin, and work that I don't wanna do or focus on.

**Austin's POV.**

I sit at my desk tapping my pencil against the desk impatiently. I stare at the door, waiting for Ally to come in. "Dude, don't forget to blink every once in a while," Dez speaks up. I glance at him quickly, sending him a glare, then turn my attention back to the door. Everyone comes in, except Ally. Trish walks in and spots me. She shakes her head and takes her seat. "Trish!" I rush over to her. "Where's Ally?" I ask. She sends me another glaring, and I can feel her shooting daggers through me. She doesn't answer after about 100 tries, so I decide to go sit back down. Where's Ally? Bad thoughts run through my mind, but I shake them off.

After about 20 minutes after class started, there's a knock on the door. The teacher keeps it locked. I look through the little window, but can't see who it is. The teacher opens the door to reveal a short, beautiful girl with her hair in a bun, wearing a baggy hoodie and a red nose and slightly puffy eyes. I can tell she has been crying. She still looks beyond gorgeous.

Ally walks in, handing the hall pass to the teacher. I perk up in my seat and argue with myself whether I should try to talk to her or not. After giving the pass to the teacher, she looks at her seat, as if that was her goal to reach there without looking at anyone. And apparently, she got there without looking at me or Dez—or anyone really. Not even a glance. Even though I know she wanted to.

**Ally's POV.**

I finally let myself cry. I just couldn't handle it anymore. All day I've been seeing couples everywhere and people talking about love. It pissed me off! And then in English we had to watch Gnoemo & Juliet (1). So I just let myself break down. Only for a bit. Either way, my hair got messier, and my makeup got ruined, but I mean who cares? I just wanna sleep honestly, but I can't. I walk into class and try to avoid looking at Austin, or anyone really. I glue my eyes to my seat and make it my goal to reach there without having to talk or hear explanations from anyone.

It was a pretty quiet day. Well for me at least. She gave us a huge packet that we had to do, but being the 'goody-two-shoes' I am, I finished it yesterday. I put my headphones in and turn my music on.

_In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town  
Another everything  
But it's always back to you_

_Stumble out, in the night  
From the pouring rain  
Made the block, sat and thought  
There's more I need  
It's always back to you_

_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car aroundGive me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

_I had no idea that the night  
Would take so damn long  
Took it out, on the street  
While the rain still falls  
Push me back to you_

_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

_Give it up, give it up, baby  
Give it up, give it up, now  
Now_

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting  
Always turn the car around_

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around_

_Don't wanna turn that car around  
I gotta turn this thing around (1)_

I sigh and look around and see the teacher coming. I quickly put my phone and headphones up and look at Trish, who's looking at me. I send her a weak smile and look at the clock. Almost time for lunch, which would explain why everybody's lining up at the door. I grab my things and stand up, only to find Austin standing in front of me. "Hey Alls" He says with a small weak smile. I look at him in the eyes as if to tell him, 'you know you shouldn't be talking to me'. I feel myself wanting to cry, so I push past him and walk away.

**Austin's POV.**

"Hey Alls," I tell her with a small, weak smile. I want to fix things. She stares at me in the eyes, and I could see right through her. The pain, the hurt, how sad she really is, how she doesn't want to trust anymore, how much I hurt her. I feel a lump in my throat as she pushes past me and goes to talk to Trish. I sigh and turn around. "Ally please!" I call out as she walks through the door, leaving to lunch.

"Ally please wait!" I run after her and grab her wrist, spinning her around. "Leave me alone!" She says, looking down, not making eye contact with me. I caress her cheek and lift her chin, but she pulls away. "Alls, I promise I wasn't cheating on you!" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please let me explain!" I beg. She looks up at me and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Explain? Explain what? Explain how much you hurt me. How I thought what we had was more than real? Our friendship more then relationship. Oh and you're gonna tell me excuses and things like you didn't cheat on me right? Because 'Austy' is a relationship nickname. She misses you Austin, go text her." She mocks, rolling her eyes. "Well if it's that, then I don't wanna hear it!" She snaps and pulls her arm away from my grip and walks away. I stand there in shock, trying to process everything.

**Ally's POV.**

It's been two days. They passed by so fast, but so slow at the same time. He hasn't tried to talk to me since I snapped at him. But everytime I see him I can basically feel his eyes burning a hole in my head. I haven't really been talking to anyone lately. I've been wanting to be alone. I feel like I want to isolate myself and just listen to music all day, but I know I can't do that.

Trish's been around, obviously. She's the only person I've really been talking to, other than my family of course. But, my days have been spent listening to music, writing in my songbook, trying to fall asleep, or having my head down. Luckily, we haven't been doing anything important or major at school.

I feel my phone vibrate. It's Trish.

_Alls! We need to talk about Austin. It's important! Please! :( - Trish xx_

I frown at the text and sigh. I text back.

_What is it? – Ally_

Right then I hear my doorbell ring. I'm alone since it's after school so I rush downstairs and look through the peep-hole. "Trish?" I open the door and find my short Latina friend standing there. I raise an eyebrow. "I was outside the whole time, I just wanted to make sure you would talk to me" She smiles sheepishly. I open the door wider and signal her to come in. "What's so important?" I say plainly. "Look, I know you're mad at him, and I completely understand why. But, I need you to help him write one more song! Please alls!" She begs. I look at her in shock, "A-are you serious Trish?" I choke out.

"Ally, Dez posted a video of Austin's online and Jimmy Starr called me. He said he wanted Austin to do a concert at Miami mall and see how it turns out. He wants an original song, and you know Austin can't write songs." She explains. I sigh and shake my head. "Fine," I mumble. "But I'm not gonna work on it with him." I demand. "Then how is it gonna work?" She asks. I shrug. "I guess I'll just write it alone, then he can perform it. No big deal," I said blandly. She rolls her eyes and takes out her phone and dials Austin.

"Austin, I'm here with Ally, you're on speaker. She'll do the song, but she says she doesn't wanna work on it with you. She'll write it and you'll perform," She runs Austin through the plan. "But why?" He speaks up, pain in his voice. His soft, soothing voice. Man I miss him. "That's a really stupid question." She says. "And have you been crying? Your voice sounds different." She adds. He clears his throat. "W-what are you talking about?" I can imagine him scratching the back of his neck. "Take me off speaker Trish." He tells her. "Okay," She says, not pressing a button. I look at her in confusion and she shakes her head, mentally telling me that there's no way she's taking it off of speaker.

"T-Trish, how's she doing?" Austin asks. Before Trish could answer, he keeps talking. "Is she okay? Does she hate me?" He adds. Trish sighs and looks at me. "She's kind of okay?" She asks more than tells. "No, she doesn't hate you, but she's obviously mad and hurt. You really hurt her Austin." She states. "But Trish, I swear I didn't cheat on her! Look, here's what happened," After hearing those words, I perk up.

"Look, Brooke's been talking to me since last week. She's been saying things like, I miss you, I want you back, please, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, all that. I told her I'm with Ally now and I couldn't be happier, but she just wouldn't leave me alone. She knew I was gonna be with Ally, writing a song, so she texted me that. She set me up Trish, please you have to believe me." He explains. I sit there in shock. His voice is pure truthfulness, and I know when he's lying, and he defiantly wasn't. I sigh and look down, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Okay Austin, we believe you." Trish says. "W-we?" I could feel his face light up. "I mean I!" She corrects herself, forgetting that she told Austin he wasn't on speaker anymore. "I'll talk to Ally." She reassures. "Thanks Trish." He thanks her. "C-can you just tell her that I miss her? A lot," I hear him say. I can hear his voice shake, I can tell he wants to cry. Wow, Austin Moon, crying? That's new.

**Austin's POV.**

Trish hands over the phone to Ally, and I hear them bickering. Trish finally convinces Ally to talk to me. As soon as she speaks up, I can hear her voice. Beautiful, angelic, soothing, and hurt, "H-hello?" She says in an almost whisper. "Just tell me what kind of song you want and I'll write it for you. Nothing else p-please." I can tell she wants to cry. I sigh. "Alright,"

We spend almost two hours on the phone. And we finally come up with a song that I'm performing. "Thank you so much Alls!" I could hug her right now, but I obviously can't. "You're welcome Austin. Bye," She says. "B-bye," I say sadly. I hear her hand the phone to Trish, but she doesn't hang up. Knowing Trish, I know she didn't hang up on purpose. "You miss him don't you?" I hear Trish ask. "So much." Ally admits. I can't help but smile. And then, Trish hangs up. Almost a minute later, I get a text.

_You heard her. FIX IT. – Trish_

After about two hours, I text Trish.

_Are you home? –Austin_

_Yup. What's the plan? – Trish_

_I know what I have to do. Just get her to come to the concert please. –Austin _

_Will do. – Trish. _

And now, I can finally fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

Tadaaa! Oo, what's Austin up to? (; Did you like it?

IT'S FINALLY SATURDAY GUYS WE ROSS AND LAURA SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. CAN YOU SAY RAURAAAAA. I AM SOOOO EXCITED. –fangirls-

Kay, anyways :)

1- Shattered- O.A.R

Review please! :D Thank youuuuu!


	21. Forgiven

_-Recap-_

_We spend almost two hours on the phone. And we finally come up with a song that I'm performing. "Thank you so much Alls!" I could hug her right now, but I obviously can't. "You're welcome Austin. Bye," She says. "B-bye," I say sadly. I hear her hand the phone to Trish, but she doesn't hang up. Knowing Trish, I know she didn't hang up on purpose. "You miss him don't you?" I hear Trish ask. "So much." Ally admits. I can't help but smile. And then, Trish hangs up. Almost a minute later, I get a text._

_You heard her. FIX IT. – Trish_

_After about two hours, I text Trish._

_Are you home? –Austin_

_Yup. What's the plan? – Trish_

_I know what I have to do. Just get her to come to the concert please. –Austin _

_Will do. – Trish. _

_And now, I can finally fall asleep peacefully._

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

Trish convinced me to go to concert. It took about 2 days, but I finally gave in. I have a feeling her and Austin are up to something, but honestly I don't even care anymore right now. I'm so over everything. I don't care anymore.

But of course, I have to write songs. So I used my pain to write a song, and it turned out really great.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no (1)_

I'm not gonna lie, I do miss Austin. A lot. But I can't just let this go. Although he did say that he told her to leave him alone… I'm not sure whether I should believe him or not. I'm so confused.

**Austin's POV.**

I'm beyond excited for tonight! Almost 200 people bought tickets for the concert! How awesome is that?! But, I am a bit nervous. Trish promised me she would get Ally to be there, and I have a plan to fix things, I'm really hoping it'll work. I've never been nervous before, I don't know what's wrong. I just miss Ally so much, it hurts.

She was the one I could go to, she was my rock. I couldn't explain in words how much she means to me. I'm really hoping I get to show her how much she means to me tonight. I'm hoping things will be fixed and I have her in my arms again.

But first, I have to get through the rest of the day. It's 5th period and I convinced Trish to come sit next to me so we can talk about the concert, which made Ally come sit next to Trish. She didn't talk though, she just sat there in her hoodie listening to music, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Okay so Austin," Trish starts. I turn my attention to her, gesturing her to continue. "The concert starts at 6. Do you know all the songs you're gonna play?" She asks. I nod. "I have everything planned" I assure her. "Okay good, you better not mess this up Moon, this could be huge!" She warns. "I know, I know. I'll be good mommy, promise" I mock. She glares at me then rolls her eyes and laughs. I glance at Ally, who's looking at her phone. I see her lips curved into a small smile, and I can tell she's holding back a giggle.

"Alright, we kind of have to be dressed up. Ally, I'll come to your house after school and we can get ready together," Trish tells Ally. She looks up and nods in agreement. "I could record the whole thing and post it online!" Dez exclaims. "That'd be awesome!" I exclaim. We do our 'what-up' handshake. "Okay, so do you know what you're gonna wear?" Trish asks me. I shrug. "I'll figure something out" I reply. She rolls her eyes. "Just don't be late" She puts emphasis on the 'don't'. "Hey, is Austin Moon ever late to anything?" I say confidently. "All the time." Ally, Dez and Trish say in unison. Ally giggles and grabs her songbook and begins writing in it.

"But do we need to dress up a lot a lot, like will I need to wear a dress or skirt or something?" Ally asks Trish. Trish shrugs lightly. "Probably just a skirt and a nice shirt" She says. Ally groans. "But I like my sweats and hoodies!" Ally defends. "Yes, but that's all you've been wearing for last 2 weeks" Trish explains. "Week and a half" Ally mumbles.

"Oh yeah, hey Alls!" I speak up. I see her cringe at the nickname and a ton of guilt hits me. She looks up at me with those big beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes. "Yeah?" She says quietly. "U-um do you have the song lyrics? To the song we worked on over the phone?"I ask. She nods and reaches in her backpack. She pulls out a piece of paper with lyrics on it. She hands it to me and our hands brush against each other, and she quickly pulls away, sighing.

**Ally's POV.**

I hand him the song and our hands brush against each others. Memories come flooding back. Memories I've been trying to ignore for the past week and a half. It's harder than you think. I quickly pull my hand away. I can't let him think everything's back to normal; I have to keep my guard up.

It's after school now and I'm waiting for Trish to come over. I'm really not sure why she didn't just come over straight after school, but she said she had a meeting with someone. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that that someone is Austin.

I'm in my room when I hear the doorbell ring. I rush downstairs and open it only to find my beautiful short best friend stand there. "Hey Trish!" I exclaim, bringing her into a hug. "Hey alls!" She hugs back. "Okay it's 4:00. Let's go, no time to lose," She says, bringing herself in and shutting the door. She starts pushing me up the stairs quickly. I giggle, "Okay okay!" She already has her hair and makeup done, so she just needs to get dressed. I sit in front of my mirror, staring at myself. She lays out all of my makeup, which isn't much. She undoes my bun and starts trying to brush my hair, but fails. She hands me the brush in defeat, silently telling me to untangle the mess on my own. "It's not that messy!" I defend.

I begin curling my hair while she goes to my closet to pick out my outfit. "Not too short Trish!" I call out to her. She comes out holding a turquoise strapless dress. I shake my head, "too fancy," She takes one last glance and nods in agreement. After a few more tries she comes out with the last outfit idea. A floral skirt with a turquoise camisole and a jean jacket. I'm applying hairspray to my hair as she comes out. I glance and the outfit and grin. I turn my full attention to her and rush over there. "Perfect!" I squeal.

**Austin's POV.**

I'm going through the lyrics that Ally handed me, and I think she gave me an extra paper. This song has nothing to do with the song we wrote but it sounds really good.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do (2)_

I can't help but feel like an idiot. She's really hurt, and I just sat around doing nothing but begging. Now I know for sure I have to do my plan. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a plain white v-neck shirt with my whistle necklace, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. I added some colorful shoes to top it all off. I have to have my whistle necklace. It's like my lucky charm.

Dez and I and sitting on my couch flipping through the TV channels. "I'm so pumped dude!" I speak up. "My first concert! And there's gonna be about 200 people!" I exclaim. He looks at me and grins. "I know! Billy bob and I are so excited too!" I raise an eyebrow. "Billy Bob?" I question. He reaches to the side of the couch and pulls out a gingerbread house. He takes out a gingerbread man and shows him to me. "Billy Bob" He points at the cookie. I raise my eyebrows, wondering how that gingerbread house got there. He never came in with one.

I look at the clock. 5:50. "Alright dude let's go!" I grab my car keys and hop in the car with Dez and we drive off to the mall. After we set up and everyone gets there, I begin playing songs. Original songs that Ally wrote of course. Songs like, Here Comes Forever, Loud, Not A Love Song, Better Together etc…

It's time for my plan to be set into action. "Alright guys! Quiet down please!" I tell the audience members. "This is a really special song to me because I wrote it all by myself. It took me almost a month to write this! Usually my partner Ally and I write one in about a week, but this one is all credited to me, and its for a very special person" I look at ally who's backstage, staring at me with shock. The music starts playing and I start singing.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?_

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend,_

_I didn't know it back then._

_Now I realize you were the only one,_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together, _

_Have feelings we had before, _

_Back when we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love, _

_girl our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreamin')_

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_But I fell in love with my best friend,_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I fell in love with my best friend,_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I fell in love with my best friend._

_Through all the dude that came by,_

_And all the nights that you'd cry._

_girl, I was there right by your side._

_How could I tell you I loved you,_

_When you were so happy_

_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one,_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before,_

_When we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love,_

_girl our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreamin')_

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_but I fell in love with my best friend._

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_That you'd be my baby._

_girl you mean that much to me._

_And nothing compares when,_

_We're lighter than air and_

_We don't wanna come back down._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend._

_I pray for all your love,_

_girl our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreamin')_

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_but I fell in love with my best friend._

_I pray for all your love,_

_boy our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreamin')_

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_but I fell in love with my best friend._

_I fell in love with my best friend,_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there,_

_Ever since we were ten, baby. (3)_

i finish and the crowd is going crazy. I gesture Ally to come next to me but she's standing there in shock. Trish and Dez push her and she walks out catiously. I face her. "I have one more surprise," music starts playing again.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never, gonna make that mistake again_

_You brough me closer_

_To who i really am_

_So come take my hand,_

_I want the world to see what you mean to me ..._

_What you mean to me... yeahh.._

I grab her hand and lock it with mine. "Ally , i know we haven't been best friends since we were 10, but I feel like I've known you all my mean so much to me. I love when we're together , i couldn't be any happier when I'm around you , you're the best. I'm sorry that I hurt you, you know I didn't mean it, and i just feel like a huge -" she cuts me off by putting her finger on my lips. "You should really breathe in between words," She says, getting people in the audience to laugh. I completley forgot they were there. "And second, did you really think that everytime you sing to me I'll just forgive you?" She asks. "Uhm well I-I mean.." I sigh

"Look alls, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, it was all a big misunderstanding. I just.. I miss you Alls, alot." We hear people on the crowd 'aww' She smiles and we lock eyes. "Also, i want to-" she cuts me off. "You really need to babble less" She whispers with a giggle. "So do you forgive me?" I ask, hope filled in my eyes. She looks up at me, then her eyes flicker between my eyes and my lips. I take that as my que and we both lean in, connecting our lips together. Right there, at the moment, everything was perfect.

**Ally's POV.**

He sung the first song we wrote together, ever. Looking back I realize in a way, it was about him. He meant a lot to me, he still does, now more than ever before.

Our lips connected. As cliche as it sounds, I felt sparks, like I had been hit by lightening. My hands automatically went around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. It felt amazing, beyond that, words can't describe it. It didn't matter that hundreds of people were watching us because it felt like we were the only two people in the world right then and there. Everything was perfect. Our lips moving in sync, neither of us wanting to let go.

We heard 'awws' and wolf whistles from the crowd, so we pulled back at the same time, hands still in the same place. "Hey Austin?" I wondered. "Hmm? " he replies. "I'm in love with my best friend too," I say with a shy smile. I lean in and peck his lips once more before pulling him into a hug. We squeezed each other tighter than ever before. Right then and there, being in his arms ...

_I knew that's where I belonged... _

* * *

**DONE! Did you like it? I know I used a lot of songs, so instead of saying them one by one, ill just say it in general,**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER(or any chapters) **

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?! Was it worth the wait? I'd love to know how you guys liked it! Please review!**

**P.S I think this might be the last chapter. I might do an epilogue or something, but I think this is it! Thank you all for sticking by me and reading this. It means soo much! Thank you all! Love you! -hugs everyone- **


	22. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS! :D I'M BACK! I MISSED YOU ALL! OKAY SO, I decided that I really wanted to do an epilogue type thing for this story :) SO I'll do one if I get 100 reviews on this story. :) Right now there's 95 and I appreciate all your sweet comments. :) So If you want one just let me know and I should have it up by tomorrow or the day after. Just review and let me know! :D Bye for now. ~~ xoxo. **


	23. Epilouge!

**Alright, thanks for your sweet reviews! :D Here's the epilogue!**

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

Well, here we are 6 years later. We graduated and finished our college. Well Trish, Dez and I did anyways. Austin became a rock star. That's how we formed Team Austin. I write the songs, Dez directs, Trish manages, and Austin performs. We're all closer than ever. Well, Trish and Dez still fight, but they've definitely grown on each other. Austin and I are still going strong, and we're closer than ever. He's my best friend, my rock, the one I can always go to. I can talk to him about anything and he'll never judge me. I just love him.

He helps me with songs still. He's definitely gotten better, but I can't count on him to write all his songs on his own. He does write a few though. He's went on tour all around America, and we're meeting up with Jimmy Starr next week. He said he has important news for us, and we're hoping that's a world tour.

Other than that, today is Austin and I's 6 year anniversary. Wow, time flies. I got him an autographed guitar with his favorite band's signature. The guitar also has our names and our date carved into it. I honestly have no idea what he got me.

We both have our own separate apartments, but I spent the night at his since we were going to spend the day together anyway.

I get up out of bed and look over at Austin's room. I hear him snore and giggle lightly. Same old Austin. I tip toe downstairs and begin making pancakes, his favorite of course.

I make chocolate chip, blueberry, and plain pancakes. I'm almost done when I hear him come down the stairs. I turn around only to find my shirtless blonde boyfriend yawning and rubbing the back of his neck. I giggle and turn around, continuing my cooking. "Morning sleepy head," I say sweetly.

Suddenly, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kneels down and kisses my cheek. "Happy Anniversary Love," He greets. I smile and turn my head to face him. He leans in for a kiss but I put my hand in between our faces. I scrunch my nose, "Morning breath" I joke. He frowns and pouts. I turn the stove off and turn around to face him. "I'm kidding." I say with a smile. My arms wrap around his neck and I look up and look at him in the eyes. "Happy Anniversary Baby," I smile again before kissing him. I feel him smile during the kiss, which makes me smile.

He grabs my leg and wraps it around his leg. Automatically, my other leg does the same, and he's now carrying me. "I have a very special surprise for you," He teases. "What is it?" I ask eagerly. "Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He says before giving me another quick kiss and putting me down. He goes over and sits at the table.

"That's not fair!" I whine, crossing my arms. "And you should really put a shirt on," I say, acting serious. I grab one of his shirts and throw it in his direction, and just to my luck it lands in his face. I burst out laughing and pointing at him.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" He puts the shirt on and stands up. "You think it's funny?" He starts walking over to me. My eyes widen and I begin running. I hear his foot steps behind me, and I'm soon out of breath, but I keep running. Soon enough, he catches up to me and grabs me. "You're so strong!" I whine, trying to squirm out of his grip. "I know," He smirks. I roll my eyes and giggle. "But you love me that way" He says. "Sure I do" I roll my eyes again.

"Piggy back ride!" I say, holding my arms open. He sighs and turns around, gesturing me to get on. "Yay!" I yell. I jump on his back and hang on to him tightly, and his grip on me is just as tight. We go upstairs and enter his room. I feel his grip loosen, and I know he's doing it on purpose. "Austin!" I yell, tightening my grip, but it's no use. He drops me on the floor, but surprisingly it doesn't hurt. "Oh no! Uh oh I'm falling!" He says sarcastically.

In the blink of an eye we're face to face, laying on the floor. "Oh so you 'fell'" I say, putting quotations on fell. He laughs and nods. He kisses my nose and I giggle, pushing him off. "I have to get ready," I say, picking out my clothes. He nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

**Austin's POV.**

I have a huge surprise for Ally. She has no idea. First we're going to dinner, then we're going to the amusement park and then a canoe ride.

I sit on the couch, waiting for Ally to be finished. I hear her walking down the steps and turn my head. She looks beyond beautiful. Her hair is curled, falling on her tiny shoulders perfectly. She's wearing a yellow floral dress with black wedges and a small purse. She looks amazing.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asks. I realize I was staring at her this whole time. I shake my head. "What no! Alls you look beautiful." I walk closer to her. She blushes and looks down. "Aw I can still make you blush after 6 years," I tease. She blushes again. She rolls her eyes and hits my arms playfully.

I hold my arm out, smiling. "Shall we?" I signal to the door. She smiles and takes my arm and we walk out to the car.

After we finish dinner, we walk over to the amusement park.

"My feet hurt!" Ally whines. "What you want me to carry you?" I say playfully. She stops dead in her tracks. I turn around and look at her. She has an evil grin on her face. "Aw man!" I whine.

"Okay, bridal style because I don't want any of these perverted guys trying to see under your dress" I tell her, picking her up. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up with no problem, she's super light. "Thank you baby." She kisses my cheek. "Yeah, yeah" I roll my eyes. "The things I do for you..." I mumble. "And that's how I know you truly love me." She looks at me, smiling. I smile back and nod. "Of course I do."

"Ferris wheel!" She jumps off my arms and runs over to the Ferris wheel. "Come on," She grabs my hand and pulls me on the chair. I chuckle at her inner child. "Oh Ally." I say, pulling the bar down. "Remember that time we shot that video here?" She asks, smiling. "Yeah. My career was just taking off," I laugh at the memory. "Good times," She says. I nod as the ferris wheel begins moving.

We go around a few times before stopping at the top. The view is amazing. The sun is beginning to set and the colors are perfect. It looks like something out of a movie scene. "Wow." Ally breathes out. "It's so beautiful." She adds. I look over at her only to find her looking at the sunset. I smile and nod. "I know. But I'm looking at something even more beautiful." I say. She looks over at me confused. Her confusion then turns into a smile and blush. I lift her chin and kiss her lips softly.

"Alright now we've done everything. Time for the canoe ride!" I say, dragging her over to the water. "Why are you so excited about this canoe ride?" She asks. "I'm not excited for it, I'm excited for after." I chuckle. She looks at me with a confused face. I shake my head, "You'll see."

"I'm tired. Can we leave now?" Ally whines halfway through the canoe ride. "My bad for trying to be romantic!" I say, pouting. She giggles and comes closer to me. "You don't need to impress me anymore. You've already got my heart," She smiles. I smile back and kiss her cheek. "Alright let's go back to the docks."

Ally fixes her dress as we get out of the canoe. "Wait, I wanna take a picture of you." I say. "Umm okay?" She says, putting her hand on her hip. I snap a picture and turn around, only to find Dez and Trish here. Right on time. "What are they doing here?" Ally asks. I shrug.

I grab Ally's hand and face her. I turn around to watch the sunset one more time. "Ally you know I love you right?" I ask. She simply nods. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?" I ask again. She nods slowly, "you're scaring me…" She says slowly. I chuckle and shake my head.

I look over Ally's shoulder to find Dez giving me thumbs up. "Oh hey, Trish is calling you." I tell Ally, pointing behind her. When she turns around I reach into my pocket and pull out a little black box with a ring inside it. I get down on one knee and wait for her to turn around.

**Ally's POV.**

"Oh hey, Trish is calling you." Austin tells me. I turn around and look for her, but she's not there. "She's not the—" I turn around to find Austin on one knee with a box open with a ring inside it. My heart starts beating and my eyes fill up with tears.

"Allyson Marie Dawson. You're the love of my life and I never want to leave you. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" He asks. I stand there in shock. Tears of joy flow down my face and I nod vigorously. He smiles and stands up, placing the ring on my finger.

I throw my arms around him and he picks me up.

I now realize Dez and Trish were there to tape the whole thing. "So again, this was all your plan?" I raise my eyebrow. He nods and wipes my tears. I giggle. "I can't stop smiling, my jaw hurts!" I admit. He laughs. "Me too," I look up at him and smile. We both lean in for a kiss. Today was perfect.

_One week later._

"Come on! It's time to meet Jimmy." I call out to Austin. "I'm coming!" He calls back. I giggle, grabbing the car keys. "I'm leaving without you!" I shake the keys. "No, no! I'm here." He says, running into the room, holding a pancake in his hand. I roll my eyes. "I should've known."

"Alright. So this news is very important. I trust that you would like this offer." Jimmy says, cross his hands together and leaning in closer. I look over at Austin and grab his hand and lock it in mine. He looks over at me and smiles. "I would like to send you on a world tour." Jimmy says.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Austin exclaims. Jimmy nods. I'm jumping up and down internally but keep my cool on the inside. I squeal. "This is so awesome!" I blurt. Jimmy nods. "Yes. All around the world. Every continent you could think of. All in 6 months." He continues. "Hm, 6 months that's good, it's not that long" Austin says. I nod in agreement. "Well, yes. I thought you would like it better, considering you don't want to be away from your new fiancé for too long." He points at me. "Be away?" Austin and I chorus. "Austin must go on tour alone."

My heart sinks. I look over at Austin. I can tell by his face that he's frustrated. "I can't go all around the world alone." He speaks up. "Well no, of course not. You'll be with your band and a few other people." Jimmy says. "But I want team Austin with me. They're my best friends and my team." Austin squeezes my hand.

"I understand that, but there's just no way they're able to come with you. I'm sorry Austin, but you must go alone." Jimmy says sternly. We both sigh. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" I ask. Jimmy nods. I grab Austin's hand and go around the corner.

I sigh as he grabs my hands in his. I look up at him. "You know you have to take this, right?" I say sadly. "B-but, it's 6 months. Alone. Without you guys" He whines. I shake my head. "I know. But you can't pass up this opportunity." I advice. He sighs and nods. "I know." I grab his hand and squeeze it. "We'll be fine. Now let's go accept this offer." We walk back over to Jimmy.

_**Fast Forward. 6 months later. **_

**Austin's POV. **

Today's the day. I get to finally go back. I get to finally see my Ally. And Dez. And Trish. I've missed them all. Mainly Ally of course. Those texts, skyping, late night phone calls just haven't done it. I can't wait till I get to hold her again. Kiss her, hug her, talk to her face to face. I just missed them so much.

My plane lands and I find my bags. I look around for my team. After about 5 minutes, I find Dez and Trish. "Hey guys!" I attack them both with hugs. We catch up and talk non-stop. I realize my little brunette fiancé is missing. "Where's Ally?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Oh she couldn't make it." Trish says. Dez giggles and Trish hits him. "OW! Um, yeah she can't come." He scratches the back of his neck.

I raise an eyebrow. "But she said she was gonna be here." I whine, now annoyed. Trish rolls her eyes. "Just come on." She grabs my arm and drags me. We go outside and as soon as we walk out I see Ally standing in front of my car with huge balloons, a stack of pancakes, and chocolate. Once she sees us, she sets the things down on top of the car.

I drop my bags and run over to her. "Welcome home babe!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around me. "I've missed you so much!" We both say. We laugh and I set her down. I look at her. I missed those beautiful brown eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Don't cry," I say. She looks up at me. "I know, I just missed you." She sniffles. I chuckle. "Me too. More than anything." She bites her lip and another tear slips down her cheek. "Uh-oh. Another tear? It's time for the tickle monster!" I say. "No!" She squeals. I grab her and begin tickling her. "Okay okay!" She breaths, laughing viciously.

We make our way home and spend the whole night talking. Trish and Dez also spend the night so we can all catch up.

It just goes to show, that no matter where you go, home will always be the right place. For me, home is where you're comfortable. Where you're surrounded with the people you love.

And here we are a year later

_Happily married_

_With a beautiful blonde haired- brown eyed baby girl named Mikayla Allyson Moon_

_And we've never been happier._

* * *

YAYYY! :D THERE WE STORY IS **OFFICIALLY** 's sad too. :c I'm so glad you all supported me throughout this. I appreciate it SO much! :D Love you all! I hope you liked it. I just fast forwarded because I expected you didn't want to know the boring time in between those 6 months. ;D I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. I know I was supposed to have this up yesterday, but I got busy! So here it is! :D What'd you think? Lots of fluff huh? (;

Okay now just replying to some reviews.

Nutter Butter- Peanujton – I want to thank you for sticking with me through this story you've reviewed almost every chapter if not all! Thank you so much, you're awesome! :D

Musicluver3 - :D I hope you enjoyed!

Allygurl101- What'd you think?! :D

Ausllylover0902- Thank you! :D

LovePeach16- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed. :D

NerdyBunnie- Thank you! :D I know, he was, but I decided to not continue down that path since people wanted more Auslly. Maybe I'll write another fanfic with that idea? (; Yes? Haha I hope you liked it. :D

Thank you to everyone for reviewing. LOVE YOU GUYS! -happy dance!-


End file.
